Sword Art Online Broken Reality
by Hatterthestoryteller
Summary: This is a long term SAO story that will start from the beginning and go into and past where the anime and light novels are staying true to the characters.Obviously there will be different things and changes or I'd just be writing SAO over.Will be updated regularly .Will stay more true to the original SAO path toward the beginning but will change as the story goes along :) .
1. Chapter 1 Reality

Kazuto clicked through the screens on his pc his eyes glued to the screen . Today was finally the day . There were videos all over the web of people waiting in line and going crazy to get one of the first copies of SAO .  
>SAO was short for Sword Art Online, the new VRMMORPG and the first of it's kind . Similar to the massive multi player online role playing games people had played for years except the element of virtual reality had been factored in making it a much more immersive experience, almost as if you were actually in the game world thanks to newly developed technology called Nerve Gear . Kazuto had actually been one of the few selected beta testers for the game and had been waiting on edge for the game to be released .<br>It was like being in another world for him and in a lot of ways he could be himself more than he actually could in the real world . He clicked off of his computer and with a deep breath picked up his nerve gear walking over to his bed .  
>He slipped the nerve gear on and layed down "it's time"he said smiling a bit "Nerve Gear Link"he says and just like that things had begun, little did he know what exactly would be in store for him and the other players of SAO .<p>After entering all of his information and setting up his character Kazuto blinked as he appeared in the game world .He looked down at his fingers stretching them out and then looked around it was stunning how real this world was if you didn't know it was a game you could easily get it confused for the real one .<br>He smiled clenching his fist "i'm back"he said determined his screen name popping up above his head *Kirito* . He walked down the path near a field bringing up his menu equipping the best starter weapons for his character . He didn't need to go through the tutorial like most of the players were doing now .  
>He decided to look around a bit after getting everything set up and taking out a few weak monsters to get a bit ahead of the curve . After walking around for a bit he tilted his head to the side watching a guy that looked older than himself with red hair trying to take on a monster . Kazuto watched this was pretty daring considering how harsh SAOs penalty's were for dying .<p>

"Ah ah ah! no no I can't do this early!" the man fumbled around with his weapon getting knocked down by the monster and cringing as it charged him again 'ehhhhhh!" he closed his eyes waiting but then blinked opening them "huh..." .  
>Kazuto looked down at the guy as the monster faded into pieces disappearing after he struck it and smiled reaching down to help the guy up . He pulled himself up with his help "phewww thanks man" he said shaking his head "not to good of a start I don't guess" he laughed rubbing his head .<br>Kazuto grinned "maybe pretty daring trying to fight this early on though" he said then looked at him tilting his head a bit "I can help you a bit if you'd like show you the basics and some good starting places to grind"he said . The man smiled widely "really man thanks!" he laughed "I'm Kline" he said extending his hand out to him . "Kirito" he said shaking his hand .

"now!" Kazuto called out backing away from the monster allowing Kline to come in . "ahhhhh ya!" Kline finished off the monster and laughed "whew this is great" he said putting away his weapon after taking out monsters for a while together .  
>The two sat down on the grass . Kline looked up at the sky 'pretty crazy how real this is isn't it ?" . Kazuto nodded "it's like another world" he said staring out at the sky . Kline looked at him and smiled he could tell he really meant it there was a look in his eyes .<br>Kline stood up "well man i've got to log out for a bit" . Kazuto stood up "oh alright" he said nodding . Kline brought up his menu scrolling down "here add me and when I get back on well team up some more" .  
>Kazuto brought up his menu and accepted his request . Kline laughed and nodded to him "see ya" he said scrolling through the menu but then scrunched his eyes a bit "huh.." "the log out buttons not here" he said confused .<br>Kazuto scrunched his eyes "it's got to be here let me check" he said bringing up his menu again and going through it and he raised an eyebrow "your right it's not there" he said a bit shocked. Kline sighed "probably just a glitch or something" .  
>He scrunched his eyes again thinking about it "that's a pretty major glitch especially this early on" he said "and it's going to cause some major problems for the game if people can't log out if they want to for any time" .<br>Kline thought about it "your right..." he said then his face dropped "my pizza!" he whimpered . Kazuto blinked looking at him "what?" . Kline dropped to the ground "I ordered a pizza and i'm going to miss it...i'm going to miss it" he shook his head .  
>He couldn't help but laugh but for some reason he had a really bad feeling about this log out thing and that's when something started to happen . The area around them almost seemed like it was moving . Kline blinked 'what's going on?" he asked standing up "a quest maybe?" .<br>Kazuto shook his head "I don't know but it's no quest.." he said looking around and then he blinked as they were teleported to the main town apparently along with all the other players, it was packed full .

Kline looked around standing next to him "woah..." he said looking forward everyone chattering about what was going on some thinking that it was a quest some with other ideas but none with what really was about to happen .  
>Kazutos eyes stayed focused up front and then watched as the pixels began changing and the area become red almost like blood dripping from the sky forming into something . Everyone watched ooing and aaing .<p>

"Hello players of sword art Online" the voice boomed "I am the creator of this game and this world Kayaba " he said everyone chattering even more now some still highly excited thinking that this was some quest .  
>"I am here to inform you now of a change to the game " he said "First" he said waving his hand and with that everyone's appearances changed to what they were in real life. Boys that were playing as girls changing everyone chattering "your a guy!" .<br>"Now what I am here to announce is that from here on out" ... "that if you die in the game then you will also die in real life " he said and people started talking nervously confused most not believing it .  
>Kazutos eyes were wide shaking a bit . Kline looked at him 'hey man are you ok it's probably just.." "no.." he cut him off . Kline blinked looking at him "what?" . He shook his head "this is for real he's not joking " he said truthfully he just knew .<br>Kline looked at him 'come on now man now I am getting freaked out " he said. The voice continued "for those of who don't believe me see for yourselves" he waved his hand and a screen came up showing the news speaking on players mysteriously dying that were playing the game . The crowd fell almost dead silent watching "as you can see players have already died, as soon as you die in sword art online a signal will be sent through your nerve gear going instantly to your brain killing you instantly " he said .  
>Kazuto swallowed "Kline... we need to get out of here..." he said nervously . He looked at him "what...what do you mean? " he asked . He just watched Kayaba still shaking "once this sets in with everyone that this is for real it's going to become madness we need to get ahead" . he said.<br>Kayaba continued "also if your nerve gear is attempted to be taken off it will also fry your brain but don't worry this has already been discovered and is no longer i'll leave you with this, the only way out of the and to survive is to clear all 100 floors of the game" . People were starting to freak out now some screaming and running around . "Kline..." he said and Kline nodded "oh...okay let's go" but it was to late the huge crowd started scattering bumping into each other knocking each other down some running away .  
>Kazuto stumbled as he was bumped into and Kline and himself were separated . He backed away getting away from the majority of the crowd and looked down his hand shaking "this is for real now..."he thought to himself "my life and everyones lives are on the line" he thought swallowing .<br>"I have to do this, the only way out is to clear all one hundred floors..." he forced himself to stop shaking and narrowed his eyes looking down at his hand clenching it together . He ran off toward a clearing that he knew about and slid to a stop staring at a boar in the distance only him and the boar the last thing anyone was doing right now was getting near any monsters .  
>He took out his blade and clenched it staring down the boar swallowing it breathing heavily getting ready to charge him . He gritted his teeth and charged it first "ahhhhhhhh!" he met it head on jumping up slashing toward it with his blade .<p>

[Next Chapter 2-The Cloak.]

[As Always guys the more reviews and such the faster the chapters come keeps me motivated :).] 


	2. Chapter 2 The Cloak

Kazuto landed on his feet looking up as behind him the boar dissolved into pieces and he looked up as his experience bar filled .He ran through the path taking out a few more boars as he passed working his way back around toward the town .  
>He stopped once he was there and put away his sword not wanting anyone to see and walked back into town looking around scanning through the mass of people most still hysterical about what was happening .<br>He continued looking until finally in the sea of people he noticed a man with red hair and rushed over toward him grabbing him by the arm pulling him off to the side in an alleyway .

"ahhh! sto...wha..oh Kirito" Klein said looking at him .

Kazuto looked at him "listen Klein we need to get ahead of everyone before this all truly sets in.I know a good place for us to start but we have to go now" he said looking at him .

Klein looked at him and shook his head a bit "okay man but I need to find a few of my friends first from work I got them to play" he said truthfully .

Kazuto stopped and shook his head looking at him "there's not enough time" he said looking at him .

Klein looked at him "I have to find them I got them to play and with all of this happening I can't leave them on there own"he said

Kazuto looked down "I see" he said a look passing over his face "i'm sorry..."

"no no it's fine" Klein said smiling "I get it and don't be sorry thanks to just what you showed me i'm already a bit ahead of the pack so don't worry about it" he said smiling .

He just kept his eyes on the ground he really wanted to help him but...He nodded "alright good luck" he said stepping toward the open path .

Klein smiled and nodded "no problem you to man" he gave him a thumbs up "don't worry about me i'll be fine" he said .

He stopped not turning back toward him "if you need something or your in trouble try to message me" he said and with that he headed off through the alley toward the forest .

*2 weeks later*

Some time had gone by in the game now and of course as Kayaba had said everything was true and if you died inside the game then you also died in the real the first few days of the game after everything had happened there were still a fairly large group of people who didn't believe it all and had decided to test it out and needless to say many of them had died .As days passed by and every single one of those players who had died never showed back up in the game again everyone finally knew that this was for real and that this game of death was no joke . If you died in the game you died for real .

Kazuto walked down the street for the most part since everyone had figured out for certain that if you died in the game you died for real the majority of players in the game kept to themselves and stayed inside the town where it was safe .  
>Not a single player had been passed the first floor although recently a group had been formed that called themselves the army . They were a guild that pretty much proclaimed themselves as if they were the peoples army of SAO as the name would suggest .<br>They had been going out together and fighting low level monsters and actually leveling up a bit proclaiming that for the good of the people they would defeat the game and save everyone . To alot of players in SAO especially the ones who stayed in the town they had become like heroes . Kazuto stopped as a man in some armour stepped up in front of the huge fountian in the middle of town people stopping to watch .

"Everyone as the leader of the army I am here to let a message be will not be defeated by this game and we will free you all!" as he spoke cheers came from the crowd . Kazuto just stood there watching .

"Today we will be holding a meeting where anyone is welcome where we will be discussing our planned attack on the first floor boss!" there were some gasps and some cheers from the crowd .  
>Kazutos eyes narrowed he didn't know if this was such a great idea from what he knew despite everything most of the members of the army weren't very high levek players .<p>

Later that day Kazuto walked over to where the army were holding there meeting and sat down up in the stands .

Two guys stood down in gear "hello everyone we are the commanders of the army as you know and are here today to discuss our upcoming attack tomorrow on the first floor boss " he said nodding to them the other guy stepping up much more aggressively .

"that's right! us the people just like you fighting for the people!.Not like those dirty beaters who are only out for themselves and cheat to get advantages in this game the scum of SAO .

Kazuto looked down, beater was a term used for someone who had been a beta tester for Sword Art Online and because of that knew where many things where and other things about the game that most of the players didn't .Because of this alot of players in SAO held a grudge toward them and obviously this guy was one of them .

"didn't the Beta Testers help us all out quite a bit though?" Kazuto looked over as a large man called out . "They wrote out the books and gave us plenty of information on what we could do in the game to get started that we wouldn't know otherwise and up until as far as they got in the beta they gave us information on bosses and things of that nature" .

Kazuto looked at the man it made him feel a little better that not everyone hated the beta testers .

The man pouted and crossed his arms "yeah yeah" the other man in gear patted his shoulder stepping up .

"the point here is were are asking for anyones assistance who can fight to join us" he said looking out the the stands "the more people we have fighting the less likely anyone will get hurt or worse...and more likely to be successful" he said

He waved to the crowd "do you people want out of this game? do you people want to see your family's again? do you want to save the people who can't fight stuck in here then be with us!" he yelled people cheering "find a partner now and meet up with us tomorrow at the assigned hour, that is all ." he said walking off .

Kazuto sat there thinking about everything that had been guy was right to a point but he still didn't know if this whole thing was a good idea at this stage but he did feel like he owed it to the people to help more .  
>He blinked as he snapped back into things "guhhh!" his eyes widened as he noticed that pretty much everyone had already chose partners and were talking to each other discussing things .<br>He his head snapped around flashing looking around then stopped seeing someone sitting alone quietly with a cloak over there head . He bit his lip and slowly starting scooting closer to the person then looked at them "hey" he said with a smile laughing rubbing his head .  
>He swallowed as they didn't answer "uhm...I was kinda wondering if you'd want to partner up looks like we both slacked a bit and everyone's got partners already ." he said looking at them getting nervous as they said nothing .<p>

They brought their hand up bringing up their menu and sent a party request .Kazuto breathed a sigh of relief seeing it and brought up his menu accepting tilting his head to the side "Asuna" he said reading the persons name "nice name" he said laughing then stood up extending his hand to shake "kirito' he said .

Asuna stood up looking at him then walking off . He laughed rubbing his head "ouch...cold" he said following the person "hey!.."he called out following them down the now dark street "don't you want to discuss plans?" he asked .

"no" they answered .

"uhm okay well uhh..." he watched them not slow down and then sit down to eat a piece of bread .He tilted his head to the side walking over sitting down next to them rubbing his head "hey again" he said .  
>Then looked at the bread they were eating and decided to have some himself bringing it out . He brougth it along with some cream out spreading it across the bread about to take a bite he stopped seeing the person staring .<br>He looked at them "what?" he asked confused .

They pointed to the bread "that how did you do that theres no cream in the game"they said .

Oh he laughed "if you know how theres certain things you can mix together to make different things that arent usually available " he said "here try it ' he with a smile reaching over spreading some on theirs .

They stared at it for a moment and slowly brought it to their mouth taking a small bite . The stopped for a moment then devoured the rest in a second .

He laughed "here you can have the rest I can make more" he said with a smile handing it to them "but i'm going to head out I guess i'll see you tomorrow" he said with a wave .

They watched him walk off and looked down at the cream "kirito..." they said remembering the name and stood up tucking the cream away getting ready to leave themselves walking down the street tomorrow would be a big day .

[Next Chapter 3-[Beater 1] Birth of The Black Swordsman 


	3. Chapter 3 The Black Swordsman 1

Kazuto walked down the streeth heading toward the meet up destination for today's boss raid .He still thought that it was a bad idea but he would do what he could to help it shouldn't be to bad from what he knew from the beta .  
>He looked up seeing a group of people including the members of the army and walked over, most of them where discussing strategy but he figured he'd just keep to himself .Looking over he spotted the hooded player he was partied with .<p>"It is time everyone move out!" the Amy leader called out .<p>

Kazuto stayed toward the back of the group and kept an eye out as they walked glancing at the hooded player every now and again . He looked up and got his sword at the ready as they got closer to the dungeon.  
>The army leader stopped looking back at the other members and players behind him .<p>

"as i'm sure most of you know there will be a dungeon we must go through with some weaker monsters before we reach the shouldn't be much of a problem but they are slightly stronger than the monsters you normally see so stay on guard ."he said then motioning to continue on .

As they reached the dungeon along with everyone else Kazuto pulled out his blade moving about taking out a few monsters holding back knowing there was no need to go to hard here .He quickly slid under a monsters attack and sliced across it stepping back as it dissolved into nothing .He glanced to the side watching the cloaked player take out a monster and raised an eyebrow "pretty fast" he said to himself turning back to the monsters moving back slashing across another taking it out .

Clearing out the dungeon went pretty smoothly and everyone survived . Kazuto put away his sword as they all walked up toward the entrance of the boss room .

The army leader looked back at them "okay comrades we are here, we know from the info booklets that this boss is a power type that likes to attack with large bursts yet is lacking speed use this to your advantage ."he said nodding "now let's move out!" he called out most of the other players cheering shaking their weapons .

Kazuto prepared to fight keeping his eyes locked on the door as a few of the army players went up to it slowly opening it and all of the players rushed in .Kazuto followed running in and then scrunched his eyes looking around .  
>The monster should be standing in the middle of the room .His eyes then flashed to the side as a monster flew across the room landing in front of them dus flying across the room .<p>

The army leader pointed his sword out toward it "attack!" he yelled most of the army members and other players charging the large monster .

Kazutos eyes widened looking at the monster "no way..." he said quietly staring at it .This wasn't the same monster, it was a different one that he knew of .This was the monster that originally was the 2nd floor boss stronger and a completely different type .  
>This monster was much faster and relied on speed type attacks .<p>

Kazuto looked up "stop don't! it's not the same monster!" he yelled out but know one payed attention most of them already attacking it yelling .

Asuna stopped for a moment looking back as she heard the player she was partied with call out and then turned around looking as the monsters slid to the side with great speed striking two of the men from the Army in the chest knocking them backwards their health bars rolling down .  
>The other players watched the monster move in odd motions that they didn't expect with high speed "what's going on?" .<p>

Kazuto cringed watching the two players knocked back their life bars reaching zero and their bodies dissolving and gritted his teeth as another was struck down "hey!" he called out running over to the army leader .

He grabbed the mans shoulder "listen to me this isn't the same monsters these people can't handle him call them off!" he said watching as people got knocked back trying to fight and he blinked jumping to the side as the monster struck at him and the leader .  
>Asuna watched as the player spoke to the leader and tried to get him to call them off and then gritted her teeth bringing up her arms blocking an attack from the monsters sliding back her health dropping a bit then flipping to the side attacking it hitting it a few times but not doing much damage before getting just barely hit by another attack sliding back her health dropping a bit more .<br>She swallowed "this is bad..."she said watching a few more players get struck down .

The army leader cringed getting hit a bit "press on men do it for those who can't fight!" he called out .

Kazuto narrowed his eyes looking at him "damn it listen to me it's suicide! call them off!" he yelled at the man "they will keep going until you tell them to stop" he cringed watching another player go down .

The leader looked at him "shut up! they want to fight press on!" he yelled .

Kazuto gritted his teeth "idiot" he said angrily flipping to the side as the monster attacked and struck at the monster hitting it a bit then bringing his sword up blocking an attack before sliding back .  
>He parried another blow and jumped over to the side near the cloaked player "hey listen to me, I know this doesn't make since and you may not believe me but this is a monster from a different boss floor and it's stronger and fights much differently.<br>It is a speed type monster and the best way to go about it is to have one player distract it and completely focus on dodging and blocking and then have another attack it from a different angle . "he said looking at them .

Asuna looked at him and nodded "I believe you" she said getting ready .

Kazuto nods "this is still bad...the Army leader is the only one who has the power to end the battle and he won't " he swallowed "on my mark' he said getting low .

Asuna nodded getting ready .

"go!" he yelled out and darted toward the side away from her and the monster with his sword ready .

Asuna darted straight forward her rapiers out and parried away an attack jumping to the side as Kazuto jumped up as it attacked her again parring the attack and striking the monster a couple times .  
>Asuna slid to the side running around and back toward the monster again .<p>

Most of the other players horrified having already seen many players die and people still getting hurt watched even most of the Army members afraid now .

Asuna leaped forward knocking an attack away and went to flip as Kazuto jumped up with his sword ready and she dodged an attack in the air swirling to the side her hood falling off her long hair flyign around her .  
>Kazuto watched and his mouth dropped open a bit staring as her hair flew around her "didn't expect that..."he said but quickly snapped back into it getting ready to attack .<br>Asuna quickly dodged an attack but this time the monster came with another striking her a bit knocking her back into Kazuto both crashing to the ground sliding across the floor .  
>Kazuto cringed catching her a bit and glanced at her health bar it was near the red and his eyes flashed up seeing the monster attacking again and he kept ahold of her flipping to the side the attack just missing them .<p>

Asuna watches as the attack comes toward them and squeezes her eyes shit but blinks as he pulls them away and turns looking at him blinking a bit .

Kazuto gets to his feet keeping his eyes locked on the monster "switch!" he called out and rushed forward taking the role of the distraction so she didn't have to risk getting hit and quickly brought his sword up knocking an attack away jumping up dodging another .  
>Asuna watched him and jumped up a determined look crossing her face and following behind him jumping up quickly striking it a few times jumping back .<br>Kazuto watched the monsters health getting low and parried a few attacks getting ready to jump back but watched as the Army leader launched forward "stop!" he called out .

A grin crossed the mans face knowing he would take out the monster and get the experience and money but his eyes widened as his attack missed and the monsters attacked from the side hitting him head on in the chest "guhhhh!" he flew back slamming into the wall .  
>Kazuto watched in horror as the man was struck down .The monsters attacks and movements changed once it's health got this low . He watched as the army leaders health hit zero and he dissolved .<br>Asuna watched as he tried to warn the man but he didn't listen and then he was taken out .

Kazuto shook his head "Same time now!" he called out rushing nodded both of them running next to each other and with a yell jumped up both attacking from each side. They both flipped back landing on their feet and watched as the monsters health hit zero and it dissolved .

Asuna watched and let out a huge sigh of relief her shoulders dropping relaxing but her eyes opened and shot over to the side as someone yelled out .

"Beater! dirty beater!" the same man from the Army the other day talking down about beaters yelled out "he is a beater and he knew what was going to happen to us in here!" he exclaimed whispers starting between the players some nodding in agreement some yelling things at him .

"he just saved us all if it weren't for him putting his neck on the line we would all be dead " the large man from before said .

Kazuto kept his head down but moved his eyes up a bit to look at the man "Agil" his name read .

"don't try to defend him like I said a dirty beater is all he is and he caused our comrades to be killed." he yelled angrily .

Asuna watched the whole scene and looked over at him expecting him to defend himself but he just stood there and said nothing until .

"he's right i'm a dirty beater" Kazuto said simply looking up .

The man flinched a bit having expected him to argue .

Kazuto looked at them "actually no i'm not a beater"he said "I am the beater, I made it the furthest out of anyone else in the beta test and I did it for the EXP"he said looking at them .

Gasps escaped from the players the guy from the Armys eyes wide .Agil just looked at him sensing there was more going on here than just what the boy was saying .Asuna blinked looking at him "this is an act' she thought to herself she could tell and knew by how he fought and the way he tried to protect people the whole time as well as her having gotten half of the EXP from the monster."

"He brought his hand up people flinching and opened his menu clicking a few times a black cloack covering his body along with a black sword called ~The Lutheran~ that he got for killing the boss monster only available by doing so with Asuna .  
>He caught the sword and looked at them "Remember this well and call me what you'd like beater will do just fine" he said knowing that this was best for everyone .If they found out about the leader of the Armys true attentions everyones spirits would be broken but him being the villain didn't hurt anyone .He turned away sliding his sword across the shieth on his back walking up the stairs toward the teleporter .<p>

"you'll pay for this!" the army player called out once he was a good distance away .

Kazuto just continued walking a smile crossing his face 'i'll look forward to that" he said about to walk through the portal but blinked feeling something grab at his wrist .  
>He turned his head looking down to see the girl that he had fought with and blinked .Asuna looked at him "where are you going to go?" she asked .<p>

Kazuto looked at her "I'm not sure" he said then brought his free hand up bringing up his menu again "thanks for partying with me..."he stopped to look at her name "Asuna your very brave and good you'll survive " he said with a smile before lightly pulling his arm away .  
>He nodded 'see ya" he said walking through the portal .<p>

Asuna blinked as he spoke to her and watched as he went through the portal and just stood there for a moment staring "Kirito..." she muttered remembering the name .

[Next Chapter 4-[The Black Swordsman 2].


	4. Chapter 4 The Black Swordsman 2

~2 months Later October 15th 2023~

Kirito jumped back as two monsters jumped toward him "guhhh" he gritted his teeth twisting around and slashing across one of them with his blade knocking it into the other . He leaped forward stabbing into and then slicing the remaining monster landing on his feet . He looked ahead in front of it and straightened up as it dissolved away moving his eyes up to his health and level gauge .  
>"hmmmm" he said putting his sword back into it's shieth .<p>

"It'll be awhile before they re spawn" he said sliding his hands into the pockets oh his cloak . He stopped as he turned to walk away a group appearing .

Klein blinked as he arrived with his guild "hmmm oh Kirito!" he said with a laugh and smile "what's up?" he asked looking at him .

Kirito stood there for a moment seeing Klein, they had ran into each other a couple times leveling before .He looked down and then back up nodding before beginning to walk away "they should be re spawning soon" he said going off .

Klein watched him walk away and frowned "he's still upset about that ?" he muttered shaking his head .He knew Kirito felt badly about going off on his own and not staying and helping him .  
>He sighed and looked at his guild "alright boys get ready!" he said with a laugh pulling out his blade as they got ready for the monsters to re spawn .<p>

~October 19th 2023~

Kirito put his blade away with a sigh looking up at the dark night sky stars sparkling .It was ridiculous sometimes just how real this world was . He headed off walking down the street .He glanced over as someone ran up beside him and looked down at them "Argo"he said with a nod "got anything for me?" he asked .

Argo was a beta tester just like Kirito but one of a very different kind . She wasn't much of a fighter her speciality was getting information and giving and selling it to other players and guilds .  
>A couple of players had attacked her because she wouldn't give them the information that they wanted for free on a new high experience quest . Kirito had seen what was happening and helped her by running the guys off .<br>Since then Argo has felt she owed Kirito and trys to keep him up to date with all of the latest information, after all that is what a info broker does .

Argo shook her head perking up her nose, the painted on whiskers on her face scrunching up "No not anything good things have been slow.A couple new lower level quests you wouldn't be interested in and that guild Knights Of The Blood are still getting near the top now"

Kirito nodded "Thanks Argo" he said continuing on .

She nodded with a laugh "you got it" she said with a salute before running off .

Kirito found a small spot near the lake and sat down bringing up his menu beginning to eat a roll with a sigh . He looked down thinking .  
>So far there had already been over three thousand players die in SAO and he knew that there would be more .<br>Why had Kayaba decided to do all of this ? Kirito had looked up to the man for so long before and now it nearly made him sick to think about it .  
>His head then snapped up blinking .<p>

"Ahhhh!" he heard come from the distance in the forest along with the sound of clashing blades . He stood up walking over toward the sound looking around .  
>He noticed a small group of players fighting off some monsters that were probably a little out of their league .<p>

Keita struck a monster and jumped back "now!" he called out calling for the next member to attack and he lunged forward but was knocked back .  
>Keita cringed blocking an attack from another monster glancing over at his groups health bars most of them were starting to get low including his .<br>They had underestimated how strong these monsters here would be and come to level without bringing any teleporting crystals . This was really bad .  
>He knocked the monster back and then his eyes flashed as another monster from the side launched at his guild members whos health was very low "Sacchi!" he yelled reaching out .<br>Sacchis eyes widened knowing she didn't have enough time to block the attack .She closed her eyes togeather tightly knowing that it was over for her .

She blinked as she heard a clashing sound and nothing happened . She stared as there was a black haired boy in a black cloak with a black sword standing in front of her blocking the attack .

Kirito knocked the monster back rushing forward slashing across it then spinning around stabbing into another before blocking it's attack .  
>Keita blinked watching and let out a sigh of relief as Sacchi was saved .He then watched as the guy fought the monsters and his eyes widened "woah..." he muttered .<p>

Kirito took out another monster and then just dodged the attack of another slashign across shook his head snapping back into it "don't just stand there help him out!" he called out .

He rushed forward "moonlit Black Cats charge!" he said the other rushing forward with him .

"phew..." everyone from the guild dropped down to the ground breathing in relief "I thought we were goners" one of them called out .Keita laughed and nodded

Kirito stood looking at them and put his blade away .

Keita looked at him standing up "thanks we were in some serious trouble there" he said rubbing his head "I'm Keita" he said extending his hand to him .

Kirito looked down at his hand blinking and shook it "Kirito" he said looking at him and nodding .

Keita smiled "and this is my guild the Moonlit Black Cats" he said motioning to them .

"hey hey!" one called out "yeah man thanks!" another said with a laugh smiling and lastly the girl nodded with a small smile "yes th...thank you" .

Kirito just looked at them "uhm yeah no problem" he said with a laugh and nod .

Keita looked at him "hey how about we treat you to some food I mean it's the least we could do right guys!" he said with a smile .

Kirito laughed waving his hands rubbing his hand "no no you don't have to do that it's fine" he said looking at them .

"nah man he's right come on let us re pay ya!" they laughed the girl smiling nodding .

Kirito looked at them still rubbing his head and laughed "uh alright" he said walking back toward the town with them as they cheered .

Kirito groaned leaning back holding his stomach after eating so much with them "uhhh im so full" he said the others laughing .

"really though you guys didn't have to do this it was no problem" he said yawning .

Keita shook his head "we wanted to" he said with a laugh "so you said your a solo player ? " he asked

Kirito nodded taking another drink from his cup .

One of the players laughed shaking his head "you were great man you came in there like a warrior in the night or something "he laughed along with the others "I know right" another said "we should call him the black swordsman or something' they all laughed .

Kirito rubbed his head laughing .

After they finished eating and drinking Keita looked at Kirito "I know your a solo player but you should really think about joining us Kirito " he said with a smile " we only have one for the front lines were trying to convert Sacchi but it's not really her thing " he said looking at him .  
>He laughed "we could really use you and soloing can't really be that convenient can it" he laughed rubbing his head .<p>

Kirito blinked looking at them then looking down for a moment .He had never been in a guild the entire time in SAO so far . He kept his eyes on the ground .If they knew he was a beater they would probably hate him as well .

Keita looked at him tapping his shoulder laughing "come on man please " he said with a smile the other nodding laughing "yeah come on! " . Keita patted their shoulders "were small now but were going to make it to the front lines like top guilds" he said smiling .  
>"just like The Holy Dragon Alliance and The Knights Of The Blood maybe better" he laughed the others cheering " what do ya say ? " he asked smiling .<p>

Kirito looked up looking between them all staring at him and nodded with a small smile "okay then if that's going to happen I guess i'll have to join you " he said all of them cheering loudly smacking there cups together .

[Next Chapter 5-The Moonlit Black Cats].


	5. Chapter 5 The Moonlit Black Cats

~December 3rd 2023~

"There attack now!" Keita called out jumping back with his blade .

"Yessir!" they yelled back rushing forward with their blades switching back and forth attacking the large monster .

"Kirito!" they yelled darting off to the sides .

Kirito moved forward bringing up his blade with a flick of his wrist blocking the monsters attack . He had been with the moonlit Black Cats for over a month now and for the first time since the death game started had been having some fun .  
>He slashed across the monster flipping in the air blocking another attack . They weren't quite the Knights Of The Blood or Unholy Dragon Alliance yet but they were very close and worked hard every day .<br>If they were to to make it to the front lines would day things could definitely change for the better . He smiled to himself blinking dodging an attack lunging forward slashing the monster looking up noticing it's health bar low enough "now!" he called out moving back .

The rest of the guys rushed forward slashing at the monster watching as it disappeared . They grinned to themselves "yeah!" they yelled cheering . Sacchi clapped giggling .

Kirito walked back with them hands behind his head eyes closed opening one looking up at the night sky then bllinked "hmpphhhh" he looked over as someone elbowed him lightly in the side .

Sacchi looked at him with a smile and laugh "What are you going to do with your part of the reward Kirito?" she asked .

He raised an eyebrow looking at her "oh i'm not really sure" he said "what about you?" he asked .

She laughed "gonna put it up toward us getting a house were almost there" she said sighing "I think that it would be nice to have an actual house here not seem so, I don't know like where here and this is really happening like we have an actual home and family" she said with a smile looking down .

Kirito slowed listening to her looking down at her .

She looked up at him and blushed laughing a bit nervously "Lame I know" she said rubbing her head .

He shook his head looking at her "No it's not it's good" he said with a small smile and nod .

She looked down blushing smiling .

The guys all came over throwing their arms around them "come on guys grub tim!" they said laughing pulling them along .

Kirito smiled laughing "you guys are lucky this is a game or you would explod from how much you eat"

"heyyyy!" they called out headlocking him .

Sachhi covered her mouth giggling and looked at them warmly smiling .

~December 9th 2023~

"So do you think that we should raid a few more dungeons or what it may take awhile the levels that were getting to are a bit harder than were used to" The guys said

Keita rested his chin on his hands thinking "i'm not sure I mean...oh hey Kirito" he said with a smile looking over as he entered the room .

Sacchi looked over smiling .

He rubbed the back of his head laughing "sorry i'm late did I interrupt ?" he asked walking inside .

He laughed "no we were just discussing what we were gonna do for the rest of the money to buy the house but it looks like it may take awhile" he said thinking about it .

Kirito looked over at Sacchi whos head went down "oh well that's what i was gone for I was doing a little extra collecting and I found a rare item and sold it off" he lied , He had spent a little time on the higher level floors and earned the money quickly but they didn't know about his level .  
>He opened his menu and showed them the money "we should be good to buy the house now" he said smiling .<p>

Sacchis head shot up and her mouth dropped open standing up running over to look with the others .

They cheered and patted him on the back smiling and laughing "hell yeah!" .

Keita laughed "well then i'll head out and by it today and bring back the key " he said the other nodding laughing .

Later that day Keita headed out waving to the other as he teleported off.

"so how about we surprise Keita and take on this lower dungeon know one really goes to" "yeah I bet theres a bunch of unlooted stuff down there" the guys laughed .

Kirito frowned and tilted his head to the side "are you sure that's a good idea ?" he asked "it's a secret dungeon and knowones tested it out yet so we don't know anything about it " he said thinking about it .

He laughed "it'll be no problem at our levels come on we'll get enough to buy all new furniture to" they laughed heading off .

Kirito hesitated but sighed smiling seeing how excited they were "alright" he said and headed off with them toward the dungeon .

They all walked through the small area of the dungeon weapons out looking around so far it had only contained a few small monsters that were pretty weak .  
>The guys slashed down a few monsters and then watched as a path clared to a huge door up ahead and they grinned "bet that's where the big money is" they said .<br>Kirito kept his guard up a serious look on his face following behind them .

They nodded slowly opening up the huge door and looked inside . There was a large shiny treasure chest sitting in the middle of a completley bare room .

"hell yes!" he yelled rushing into the room with them .

Sacchi laughed walking into the room with Kirito .

Kirito blinked as suddenly the rooms door slammed shut behind them his head snapping back looking at it eyes widening . He cringed looking back toward them behind him "stop don't open it it's a trap!" he yelled but it was t late .

They opened the chest with a smile and then dark red lights started flashing and a loud alarm noise sounded . They looked around confused 'what...?"

Kirito cringed looking around hand tight on his blade then watched as an army of small monsters with axes appeared surrounding them "shit..." he said taking out his blade .

They swallowed gathering in toward each other taking out their weapons as the monsters attacked slashing one down but then two more slamming axes into his back "ahhhhh!" he yelled disappearing .

Sacchis eyes widened horrified shaking slashing at a monster dodging an attack .

He gritted his teeth blocking an attack and slashing down two monsters but getting hit by another cringing yelling loudly then disappearing .

Kirito glared slashing down a few monsters blocking an attack and jumping back dodging his head whipping back as he yelled eyes widening "no..." he turned barely blocking an attack slashing the monster down sweat dripping down his cheek swallowing nervously .

"ahhh!"

He turned hearing Sacchi scream as her weapon was knocked away and she brought her arm up blocking an attack but there was another coming toward her . He lunged forward reaching out but she was to far away "Sacchi!" he cried out .

Her eyes widened as the axe struck her and began to fall . She watched as her health bar began to drop slowly .

Kirito stopped frozen in shock staring at her dropping in horror .

Tears formed in her eyes and she smiled looking at him

He watched as she dropped toward the ground her mouth moving but he couldn't make out the words and then she was gone . He watched as she dissolved into the air .

[Sorry for the long wait I had alot going on :p . Also for those wondering the plot has been very similar to the original it does have changes some minor and major has it goes on especially later on .]

[Next Chapter Chapter 6-Death Game] 


	6. Chapter 6 Death Game

Kirito stood there in shock staring off into the distance toward where sacchi had been before the monsters surrounding him but he didn't even notice .  
>"no ..." he muttered to himself quietly his hand beginning to shake eyes glistening barely even flinching as one of the monsters attacked him his health bar dropping down a bit .<p>He looked down a few tears dropping down his face shaking his head "damn it!" he choked out looking down at his blade shaking in his hand "Sacchi ... everyone" he muttered catching a glimpse of one of the monsters flash on his sword .<br>He gritted his teeth looking up quickly bringing up his sword blocking one of their attacks slamming them off of the wall before slashing another and lunging forward towards the others .

He walked out of the dungeon into the light eyes locked down toward the ground sword dragging across the ground . He let his hand drop the blade hitting the ground contuing on ignoring it .  
>He continued walking until off in the distance a familiar body came into view and his expression dropped even more .<p>

Keita stood waiting tapping his foot humming then looked up with a smile seeing Kirito "Hey Kirito!" he called out with a laugh waving the keys to their new house jingling in his hand .

Kirito cringed catching a glimpse of the keys in his hand and shook his head clenching his teeth together tightly .

Keita waited but then scrunched his eyes confused as Kirito continued to walk slowly, was something wrong ?  
>He walked over toward him meeting him and looked at him unable to see his face because he was looking down "Kirito ...?"<p>

He just stood there shaking and shook his head "i'm sorry Keita ..." he said another tear falling from his face "im so sorry " he said unable to look at him .

Keita just stood there looking at him " what ? sorry for what?" he asked

He slowly shook his head "the others ..." he choked out .

Keita froze looking down at him "what ?"

He brought his head up looking at him "they wanted to go down to the secret dungeon down below to get more money to surprise you but ..." he shook his head .

Keita stood there frozen keys hanging in his hand .

He swallowed "It was a trap and we were ambushed by a large group of higher level monsters and they didn't make it" he said looking back down .

Keita looked at him "how did you get out ?" he asked in a dead voice .

He cringed shaking his head "i'm a higher level than what i let you guys think I just ..."

"there gone ..." he cut him off looking down frozen "you should have never been with us" he said eyes wide staring down at the ground .

Kirito flinched and just looked at him, he was right and then his eyes widened "Keita!" he yelled reaching out .

Keita moved over toward the edge of the floor staring off it the keys still in his hands . He closed his eyes spreading his arms wide and letting himself fall back .

Kiritos eyes widened even more lunging forward trying to grab him "Keita!" he screamed watching in horror as he dropped off of the edge of the floor and then disappeared .

He just stood there in horror eyes wide shaking staring off to where he had fallen .

~December 17th 2023~

Kirito brought up his menu equipping his gear and walked out of his room inside the inn walking outside without a word .

Argo ran up beside Kirito quickly green hair flying and slid to a stop "Hey Kirito" she said looking up at him with a laugh .

He looked down at her and nodded "got anything ?" he asked .

She frowned looking up at him that same blank expression on his face that had been for about a week now . She sighed shaking her head "no i've been looking into that special quest you wanted but I haven't found specifics yet " she said truthfully .

He nodded "Thanks" he said continuing on up ahead .

She stopped watching him and frowned with a sigh but then turned around dashing off .

Kirito walked by a group of people out toward the plains who he knew were members of different top level guilds from the front lines Knights of the Blood, Unholy Dragon Alliance and others . He drew out his blade and walked by them without a word toward one of the re spawning points for monsters . It was a spot only high level players grinded usually the top level guilds together but he had been coming regularly for around the past week now .  
>He readied his blade and locked his eyes on two monsters that popped up slashing forward swiftly hitting one knocking it into the other jumping back dodging an attack from it as it recovered .<p>

"Who is that guy he's been coming here alot and he's always alone, never talks to anyone either " one of the guys from the front lines said to another as they grinded together .

He laughed "I don't know I don't think that he's in a guild either must have a death wish or something" he laughed

Asuna glanced over overhearing the guys talk about the solo player and looked over at him . She knew who he was the same player from the beginning of the game that she had partied with against the first boss with the army .  
>She watched him as he attacked the monsters aggressively . She had seen him leveling a couple times before but something had seemed to change about him since he had been grinding so much on the front lines this past week or so .<br>He was still as skilled as ever but he seemed more ... reckless like he didn't care if something happened to him . She watched him tilting her head to the side "Kirito ..." she said to herself remembering his name from before .

"Yeah right" the first guy said with a laugh "that's what will happen if he keeps it up real weirdo" they laughed .

Asuna glanced over hearing them and quickly lunged forward parrying a monsters attack and hitting it with lightning fast strikes taking it out and landed putting her rapiers away walking away .

~December 21st 2023~

Asuna put away her weapons as her group finished their leveling quotas for the day and looked up at the sky as it began to get dark . She looked over watching as the solo players continued on .

Kirito gritted his teeth quickly slashing at two monsters knocking them back and lunging forward getting hit a bit taking out another one . He jumped back landing on his feet and slashed down the final monsters taking heavy deep breaths .  
>He stood up straight and glanced over seeing someone still there off in the distance but they turned away as he looked and walked away .<p>

Asuna turned away walking off .

~December 24th 2023~

Kirito sat on a small bench in the middle of town snow falling heavily all around him lights flashing hung up on everything .He glanced over as someone quickly ran up beside him "argo" he said .

Argo took a deep breath "wooooo!" took awhile to get there and back she laughed "I found out as much as I could" she said bringing up her menu and scrolling through "I can't one hundred percent confirm but the rumours are that somewhere around the area we talked about there will be a special one time boss monster pop up named saint Nikalaus "

He nodded looking through the information Argo had gathered "Thanks Argo" he said standing up .

She nodded looking up at him "you have an idea of where it is don't you " she said

Kirito brought up his menu going through it "I think so" he said .

"So you'r really going to go and fight the boss on you'r own if it's there ?" she said shaking her head it was crazy .

He nodded "that's the plan " he brought down his menu and slid his hands into his pockets walking toward the Inn .

She watched him walk off "Merry Christmas Kirito!" she called out jumping .

He kept walking raising his hand up behind him waving .

He stopped as he walked inside the inn and sat down bringing up his menu on the bed "This has to work" he said clenching his fists together tightly looking at the quest information .

[Next Chapter Chapter 7-Winters Night] 


	7. Chapter 7 Winters Night

Kirito stood up sheathing his blades and walked outside pulling the collar up on his jacket as the snow fell down around him . He walked into the forest glancing around and then stopped moving his eyes behind him "Klein" .

Klein came out with his guild "yo" he said waving his hand .

Kirito turned away "you followed me ?"he asked

Klein shrugged "well yeah" he said truthfully Argo had been worried and told him about what Kirito was doing "Are you really gonna try to solo this man?" he asked .

Kirito just stood there

Klein sighed waving his hands up in the air "come on man you've got to stop with these crazy solo raids join us,whoever takes out the boss get's the item fair enough right?"

Kirito moved his hand up toward his blade "then there'd be no point" he said

Klein raised an eyebrow raising his arm as his guild moved toward their weapons "come on man! this is crazy!" he yelled .

He looked over as another group appeared and moved his eyes over to Klein "Looks like you were followed to" he said taking out his blade slowly moving his eyes toward them .

Klein and his guild moved back drawing their weapons and he smirked "guess so" he said and then glanced back at him "Go on we'll hold them off" he said staring them down .

Kiritos eyes flashed for a moment looking between then and then turned around darting off toward the area he thought that the quest boss would be . He slid to a stop looking around .  
>He clenched his sword tightly "come on" he said through gritted teeth waiting and then looked up as there was a noise and then suddenly a large figure slammed to the ground in front of him .<br>He looked at the large mechanical monster as it screeched and narrowed his eyes "shut up" he said quietly rushing forward with his blade flipping through the air as it swung at him slashing back at it .

Klein let out a sigh of relief as the other guild finally decided to leave dropping to the ground with the rest of his guild "whew" he said shaking his head .  
>He frowned Kirito had been gone a long time now but then he looked up hearing someone off in the distance and his eyes widened seeing him 'Kirito!" he exclaimed but then saw his expression .<p>

Kirito walked past them tossing the small item toward him "use it when you see someone die" he said his eyes glazed over .

Klein caught the item and read it's description "use to revive a player who has died after ... 10 seconds or less" he looked up as Kiruto walked away .  
>He stood up grabbing his arm "hey!" he said "Kirito ... you have to survive " he said shaking his head "whatever happened it wasn't you'r fault so please don't die" he said looking at him .<p>

Kirito just pulled free lightly "see you" he said walking away .Once he was back in the inn he pulled out a chair and sat down clenching his fists together tightly shaking his head laying his face down inside his arms .  
>He sat there "it should have been me" he muttered to himself angrily then blinked raising his head up a bit as he heard something . He looked and his eyes widened mouth dropping open "Sa ..." it was a gift box from Sacchi ?<br>He slowly raised up his arm shaking and clicked on it watching as a small cube appeared and it began playing a message .

"Merry Christmas, Kirito by the time you hear this i'm guessing that I will be dead."

Kiritos eyes widened even more shaking as he listened in shock .

"How can I explain it, um to tell you the truth I never really wanted to leave the town of beginnings but if i fight with that attitude i'm sure i'd die one day right?"

He just continued listening frozen .

"It's know ones fault, Kirito you have been telling me night after night that I won't die so I know that if I ever get killed you will probrably blame yourself when you shouldn't that's why I decided to record this "

Kirito blinked his eyes beginning water clenching his teeth .

"Also I know how powerful you really are, you see I accidentally saw one day . When I found out how strong you really were it made me so happy and relieved . So even if I die promise that you will do you'r best to go on living okay ? "

Kiritos head went down staring down at the table in silence .

"Live to see the end of this world, see why it was ever created and the reason why a weakling like me ever ended up here . The reason why you and I met . Well there is still alot of time left here and it's christmas so I guess i'll sing you a song okay ? "

Kirito sat fists clenched on the table frozen solid looking straight down as the cube continued to play with the sound of Sacchi humming tears dripping down from his eyes to the table .

"Bye Kirito, i'm so glad that I got to meet you . Thank you "

He just sat there as the message ended and the cube dropped down on to the table .

~January 22nd 2024~

Kirito walked down the street hands in his pockets moving his eyes up as a shop came into view . He was new to this floor and hadn't really seen much of it but he needed a new sword for the higher levels he was getting to especially being a solo player .  
>He walked toward the building and opened the door "hello?" he called out looking around inside but couldn't see anyone . He walked further in and ran his hand across the glass holding some of the weapons .<p>

"hey there !"

His eyes widened and he jumped as a deep voice boomed through the room and he spun around "oh hey there " he said looking up at a huge guy towering over him .

Agil crossed his arms looking down at the guy "you need something ? " he asked then his eyes widened as he remembered "your that guy from the first floor" he said thinking back to it .

Kirito blinked looking at him and then he remembered as well, this man was at the fight with the first floor boss . He was the one that spoke up on behalf of the beta testers when that guy from the army went off on them .  
>He looked at him "Agil right?" he said unable but to help a smile spreading across his face first time that had happened in a long time happy to see that the guy had survived .<p>

Agil let out a big grin and nodded "and I didn't quite catch your name" he said .

He looked at him and extended his hand "Kirito" he said politely .

He smiled and reached out shaking his hand "nice to see you still around " he said looking down at him .

Kirito forced a smile and nodded "is this your shop ?" he asked looking around .

Agil nodded proudly "sure is you need something ?" he asked with a smile "i'll be happy to give you a discount" .

Kirito nodded and smiled "Thanks and im looking for a new sword" he said bringing up his menu and taking out his current one looking at it "I need one stronger than this but I haven't been able to find anyone that's not top guild only that has anything " he said truthfully .

Agil took a look at it and smiled "i'm sure i've got somethign for you " he said not thinking anything of it "could I see it for a moment ?" he asked .

Kirito nodded "yeah sure" he said handing the blade over to him .

Agil reached over with a smile taking the blade and then his eyes widened "guhhh" he hunched over nearly dropping it "woah man! this is heavy " he said bringing it back up .

Kirito blinked "yeah"

Agil shook his head looking at the blade "geez man this is some high level stuff, I knew you were good back there but I didn't expect this" he said examining it "I see why you've been having trouble now i'm afraid I don't have anything stronger than this" he said truthfully .

Kirito frowned "oh really " he said trying to think of how to come across a stronger sword .

Agil nodded "but I do know a weaponsmith that may be able to help you out ya know make you one from scratch " he said

Kirito perked up "really!" he exclaimed looking at him .

Agil nodded "Yeah i'll give you directions she has a shop just a few floors down and you can let her give it a try " he said .

Kirito nodded with a smile as he took his blade back "thanks alot " he said reading the directions as he showed him .

Agil nodded to him a few moments later as he was leaving "see ya later man stop by again anytime you need something or send anyone else here that may " he laughed with a wink .

Kirito turned as he opened the door and nodded with a laugh "will do" he said with a wave "thanks again" he said before heading out .

As he left he looked over the directions "I don't have any teleporting crystals right now and without any it will take a little while to get to this weapon smiths shop" he said to himself "i'll head out now " he said to himself .

After walking for awhile he looked up as it began to ran and sat down near a small bridge that had a bit of cover . He looked down as the drops of water hit the lake and sighed thinking to himself but shook his head .  
>He opened his fist looking down at it remembering Sacchis words in her message and closed his eyes for a moment then tightened his fist looking up "thank you Sacchi" .<p>

When the rain stopped he continued on his way toward the weapon smiths place . He walked through the forest hands in his pockets when he heard something opening his eyes "hmmm?" .

"Ahhhhh!" Silica screamed as she was knocked back against a tree by one of the monsters standing in front of her "guhhhh ..." she cringed forcing herself up . She looked up at her health bar and blinked as it raised .  
>She looked over at her friend and nodded "thank you Pina" she said standing up gritting her teeth bringing her blade up blocking an attack from one of the monsters but her eyes widened as another of them hit her sending her sliding across the hard ground .<br>She whimpered trying to get up "no ..." she said raising up and then watched tears filling her eyes as the monster struck at her again but they widened as something moved in front of her and it was hit instead .

Her mouth dropped open "Pina!" she screamed getting up to her feet running over to her friend "pina no" she whimpered clucthing at his body watching as his health bar dropped down "please Pina" tears fell from her eyes .  
>She watched as his body dissolved and her eyes widened filled with tears and she just sat there slowly turning her head staring as the monster lunged at her . She was going to die now ... but then she watched as the monsters all stopped and then disappeared She stared confused then seeing a boy with black hair holding a blade . She blinked tears away turning her head to where a feather was laying of her dead friend and she began crying again "Pina" she choked out grabbing the feather looking at it .<p>

Kirito put his sword away looking down at the girl and stepped forward raising his eyes abit as he watched her pick something up maybe a feather ? He looked at her "what the feather ?" he asked .

Silica cried wiping at her eyes staring at it "it's Pina" she choked "my friend Pina" she said crying again .

He raised an eyebrow "your a beast tamer ?" he said looking down at her "i'm sorry that I couldn't save your friend" he said .

She shook her head still clutching the feather "no it's my fault I was stupid for thinking I could make it through the forest i'm the reason that ..." she cried .

He looked down at her and moved forward kneeling down looking at it "does that item happen to have a name ?" he asked her .

She moved her eyes over to him and then checked and looked at it and tears filled her eyes even more .

The item name read Pinas heart . He shook his head looking at her "don't cry" he said "if Pinas heart is still here that means that you can still save him" he said looking at her .

She looked up at him 'really ?" she asked .

He nodded "On one of the upper floors there is a field dungeon i've heard that the item there is a revival item for familiars ' he said truthfully .

Her face lit up for a moment but then it dropped again "A upper floor ..." she muttered "i'll have no chance" she said .

Kirito rubbed the back of his head and sighed "if you cover my expenses i'd be more than happy to go for you but the pets master has to be there " he said .

She looked at him "if i can just raise my level a bit then ..."

He cut her off "Pina has to be revived within three days" he said .

Her face dropped again "no way ..."

He stood back up bringing up his menu going through his item inventory "This equipment should be good for a boost of about five or six levels" he said looking through it "everthing should work out if I go with you" he said .

Silica looked at him and stood up "why would you do all of this for me ?" she asked .

Kirito glanced back at her and sighed "i'll tell you but you have to promise ot to laugh " he said .

She nodded "I promise"

He sighed again "it's because you look like my little sister" he said covering his face with his hand .

She just stood there and looked at him for amoment and then laughed "i'm sorry" she said then smiled bringing up her menu "i'm sure this isn't enough to cover it but ...'

He shook his head "no it's okay it's not like this doesn't overlap with my reason for coming here anyway" he said .

She blinked and then smiled reaching out her hand "i'm i'm Silica" she said .

He looked down at her "I'm Kirito" he said with a small smile and reached out shaking her hand .

[Next Chapter Chapter 8-A Beast Tamer and A Weapon Smith]

[Reviews are highly appreciated guys it's what keeps me going :p and I can usually update , Critiques, feelings or just wanting to say something is all appreciated :).


	8. 8 A Beast Tamer and A Weapons Smith

Kirito walked down the street of the town looking ahead glancing back a bit hearing some voices off in the distance .

Silica smiled a bit happy that she could have a chance at saving Pina blinking a bit stopping as she heard some voice call out "huh?" .

"Silica! look Silicas back!" they called out .

Silica turned around looking as a couple of boys ran over .

"you were pretty late getting back, we were worried about you" one said looking down at her "yeah Silica let's party up some time" the other said with a smile .

Silica blinked "ummm that's very kind of you but" she looked over toward Kirito .

Kirito just stood there raising an eyebrow looking at them .

Silica grabbed his arm "ive decided to form a party with him for awhile so" she said with an apologetic look on her face .

The two guys groaned turning their head slowly looking at him .

Kirito blinked looking at them and forced a bit of a smile .

"Sorry" she said pulling him away the two boys still glaring .

Kirito glanced back at them a bit with a small smile and then looked back at her "are those your fans?"he asked looking down at her "you must be popular" .

"No" she answered "i'm sure their just asking me along as a mascot" she said looking down "even so I let it go to my head" her eyes began to water a bit .

"don't worry about it"

Silica blinked looking at him .

He turned around with a smile looking down at her "well make it in time" he said patting her head lightly .

She looked up at him her face brightening up a bit and nodded "right!" she said .

Silica looked over at him as they walked toward the inn "where is your home Kirito?" she asked .

He looked up ahead "floor 50" he said thinking about it "but it's a hassle I may just stay here for the night as well" he said .

"really?!" she asked smiling "the cheesecake is really good here" she said looking up at him .

Kirito smiled warmly looking down at her seeing that she had brightened up a bit but then he noticed her stop and looked at her tilting his head "something wrong?" he asked .

Silica just looked down .

"Well well Silica" a females voice called out "looks like you managed to make it out of the forest" she said walking up with a few other players .

Kirito looked at them and then leaned down toward Silica "you okay?" he asked .

Silica forced a smile and nodded "i'm fine" she said .

The woman walked over to them "wheres that lizard" she asked mockingly looking around "wait ... could it be that "

Silica gritted her teeth "Pina died ... but i'm bringing him back to life no matter what!" she exclaimed looking at her .

She just smirked looking down at her "meaning that your planning on going to the hill of memory's then" she said "but at your level could you clear it?" she asked .

Kirito watched them and then moved over a bit in front of her looking at the woman with a smile "sure she will"

Silica blinked looking over at him .

"it's not that difficult a level" he said looking at the woman"

She looked at Kirito "your another one that's been seduced by this girl" she said looking at him "you don't look particularly strong to me" she said smirking .

Kirito just smiled at her and turned his head toward Silica "let's go" he said walking away with her toward the inn .

They sat down at a table as they walked inside and Silica looked down staring at the candle on it as it burned "why would she say such mean things ?" she asked .

Kirito just looked over at her "is this your first MMO?" he asked .

Silica looked at him and nodded .

"In any online game people go through personality changes, some enjoy playing as the outright villain" he said truthfully "you see how are cursors are green, if you commit a crime it will change to orange" he said looking at her .

Silica listened looking at him

"among those crimes are those called player killers" he said "the equivalent to murderers" .

Silicas eyes widened a bit "no way Murderers" she said surprised .

He looked down "in most games you could have fun playing as the villain but Sword Art Online is different" he said squeezing his up in between his hands "it's not about having fun" he said looking down .

Silica looked at him "Kirito ..."

He looked away "i'm sorry" .

She reached over touching his hands "Kirito you'r a good person you saved me after all!" she said looking at him .

He looked up at her and smiled a bit "thanks" .

Silica looked down at her hands realizing where they where and her face went red and she jumped back waving her hands "ughhhh ... our cheescake is late " she said looking around .

Kirito tilted his head looking at her and laughed a bit .

After they finished up their dessert Kirito stood up looking down at her "we should probably head to bed we've gotta get Pina back tomorrow" he said with a smile .

Silica watched him and looked up at him with a smile and nodded "yes thank you Kirito" .

He turned around waving as he walked up toward his room .

Silica layed on her bed tossing and turning with a sigh "I wonder if he would have laughed at me if I said I wanted to talk a bit more " she said when there was a light knock at the door .

"Silica are you awake?" he called out .

Silicas eyes widened raising up quickly "Kirito!" she said looking toward the door .

"I forgot to tell you about floor forty seven want to go over it tomorrow?" he asked .

She jumped up running toward the door "no it's fine I was thinking about asking you!" she said reaching toward the door knob but then froze looking down at herself in nothing but her bra and underwear .

Kirito blinked as she opened the door looking at her "something wrong" he asked .

Silica swallowed shaking her head "no i'm fine" she said walking inside with him sitting down on the bed as he brought a table over "that was close ..." she muttered to herself .

"you say something" he asked looking up at her .

She blushed waving her hands shaking her head "no no I didn't say anything" she said laughin nervously .

He took out a item laying it on the table clicking it bringing out a large map .

Silica watched as the color popped out and smiled "it's so pretty" she said looking at it .

Kirito clicked through the map "this is floor forty seven" he said pointing toward it "and this is the route we will be taking to get to the hill of memorys" he said scrolling around and then his eyes narrowed and flashed over toward the door .

Silica blinked looking at him "Kirito?"

In a flash he jumped up and darted through the door "whos there!" he called out catching a glimpse of someone darting down the stairs .

Silica walked outside "what's going on?" she asked nervously looking around .

"someone was trying to listen to us" he said walking back inside the door a bit .

Silica blinked "but unless theres a knock on the door you can't hear someones voices inside" she said thinking about it .

Kirito looked down at her as they walked back inside "it's different is your listening skill is high enough' he said truthfully "but hardly any people have raised there level that high" .

Silica frowned "but why would they want to listen to us" she asked .

Kirito just glanced back toward the door .

~January 23rd 2024~

Silica looked around and blinked as they arrived at the 47th floor and her mouth dropped open "woahhh ..." she said looking around at all of the flowers and color flying around "it's like a dream land " she said in awe .

Kirito watched as she ran toward the flowers and smelled them and smiled a bit "Silica?" he called out .

She laughed "oh sorry" she said walking back over to him before they headed off .

Kirito looked ahead "if we take this path it will lead us straight toward the hill of memory's" .

Silica nodded following behind him when suddenly she felt something grab at her ankles and then she went flying through the air "ughhhhh ...!" and screamed seeing the flower monster down below holding her in the air with it's vines .

Kirito blinked turning around looking "Calm down Silica this one is really weak!" he called out to her .

Silica flailed around holding her skirt up "Save me!" she screamed "Kirito save me don't look but save me!" .

Kirito covered his eyes a bit with his hand looking over toward them "th ... that's impossible" he muttered .

Silica gritted her teeth cutting across the vines holding her and flipped toward the monster "darn you!" she yelled stabbing at the monsters landing as it disappeared . She pouted looking back "di ... did you see anything" she asked .

Kirito slid his fingers that were open together blocking his eyes " no nothing ..." he said .

They continued on Silica jumping as another small set of monsters popped out .

Kirito drew out his blade knocking back the two monsters as they attacked slashing at one knocking the other back again "go ahead Silica" he said with a smile and nod .

She swallowed and nodded jumping up and lunging forward stabbing at the monsters dodging the other after it disappeared .

Kirito slashed across the other watching as it dissolved as well .

After awhile as they went on Silica looked over at Kirito "Kirito would you mind if I asked about your sister?" she asked looking up at him .

He gave a surprised look "why now all of a sudden?" he asked .

"you said that I looked like her remember" she said looking at him .

"well" he said thinking about it looking ahead as they walked 'I called her my sister but she's actually my cousin" he said truthfully "but weve lived togeather since shes been born so I doubt that she knows" he said .

Silica looked at him listening as they walked .

"Maybe that's why i've been distancing myself from her" he said "My grandfather is really strict, when I was eight he made us attend a local kendo dojo" he said thinking about it looking down a bit .  
>He continued on slashing down a monster without paying attention as it appeared .<p>

Silica watched as he took out the monster blinking a it then continued listening .

"I quit after two years, my grandfather really beat me up for that one" he said recalling it .

Silica looked at him "that's terrible" .

"My sister defended me by saying that if he would stop she would put in enough effort for the both of us" he paused and went on 'after that she made it to the nationals" he said .

Silica smiled a bit "that's great" but she noticed his face and frowned .

"but I always felt bad about it" he said looking ahead "So I think that she may resent me because of this not being able to do what she really wanted to" he said forcing a smile "sorry" .

She shook her head "I don't think your sister ever hated you" she said looking at him "Know one could work that hard for something that they don't like" she said running in front of him with a smile looking at him 'she must really loved kendo" she said .

He looked down at her with a smile "maybe, I hope so" he said watching as she walked forward .

Silicas mouth dropped a bit as a light flashed an another monsters scooped her up into the air "Kirito!" she cried out .

Kirito dashed forward slashing across it turning around as it dropped her down with a small laugh .

Silica looked ahead as they wlked forward 'so this is where the flower revival item is?" she asked .

Kirito nodded with a smile "Yeah if i'm not mistaken right up there" he pointed up to the path following behind as she ran up toward it with a smile .

Silica watched as the flower began to bloom and stared at it .

Kirito looked at her "go on take it" he said nodding to her .

Silica slowly reached over plucking the flower and looked at it with a smile "so this will bring Pina back to life right?" she asked looking at him .

He nodded "but theres some strong monsters around heres let's revive him after we get back to town alright?" he said looking down at her .

She nodded with a smile "yeah" .

Silica smiled happily as they walked up the bridge back toward town but blinked when Kirito grabbed her shoulder "Kirito?" she said confused .

Kiritos eyes narrowed looking up ahead "whoever is hiding up there come on out" .

Silica watched as a woman walked out the same woman from before "Ros ... Rosalia" she said looking over at her .

Rosalia smiled "if you can see through my hiding skill your detection skill must be quite high swordsman" she said looking up at them .

Silica looked over at him back to her nervously .

Rosalia looked at them "so looks like your attempts at getting the flower revival item were successful" she said with a smile then smirked "now hand it over immediately" she said as she began to walk forward toward them .

Kirito stepped in front of Silica and looked toward her "that's not going to happen Rosalia or should I say leader of the orange guild Titans Hand" .

Silica looked at him "but Rosalia is green" she said confused .

"it's a simple trick, the green players find targets and lure them to where the orange players are lying in wait" he said looking at the woman "that was one of your members listening to us last night correct ?"he asked.

Rosalia smirked looking at them "so you knew all of that and went with her anyway? she asked looking at Kirito .

He shrugged a bit "well you see i've also been searching for you Rosalia" he said looking at her

She tilted her head to the side a bit "what do you mean?" she asked .

"ten days ago you attacked a guild called The Silver Flags" he said looking at her "four players all but the guild leader were killed" .

She twirled her hair looking at him "yeah yeah and?" she said looking toward them .

His eyes narrowed "the guild leader was at the warp point on the front lines begging and pleading for someone to avenge his fallen friends" he said looking at her "but he didn't ask that you be killed he wanted you sent to prison" he clenched his fists "do you have any idea how that felt?" he asked .

She laughed "no, not at all and besides shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?" she asked snapping her fingers .

Silicas eyes widened shaking as a large group of players maybe eight to ten appared out from the trees weapons in hand "Kirito ... there to many " she said nervously .

Kiritos expression softened a bit and he smiled and turned to her patting her head "it's okay until I tell you to run just stay put and watch okay"

She nodded "Okay b .. but" her eyes widened as she watched him begin to walk toward them "Kirito!" she yelled .

One of the members eyes widened a bit "Kirito? dressed in all black" he looked toward him "a one handed no shield style ..." He looked back at Rosalia "don't tell me this is the Black swordsman" .

Another of them looked back at her "Rosalia this is the beater who solos the front lines" he said nervously .

Silica listened in shock

Rosalia laughed waving her hand "come on why would The Black Swordsman be all the way down here" she smirked "just attack him already and take everything that he owns!"

The guys all prepared themselves rushign forward slashing and stabbing at him .

Rosalia smirked watching

Silica gritted her teeth watching slowly shakily reaching back towards her sword "i ... i've gotta save him" she muttered but then her eyes widened as she watched his health bar still barely scratched and then went all the way back up .

Kirito just stood there and watched as the guys began to pant around him and smiled "around seven hundred that's about the total damage you all can inflict on me in ten seconds" he said looking at them .

Rosalia gritted her teeth watching them .

Kirito looked past them to Rosalia "I have 14,500 hp and my battle healing auto regenerates recovering 600 health every ten seconds" he said eyes narrowing "we could stand here all day and you could never defeat me" .

One of the gusy trembled "is that even posible ..." he jumped as He was cut off .

"it is!" Kirito said glaring at them and pulled something out "my client used his whole fortune to buy this warp crystal it's set to send every single one of you to the prison and that's where your going" .

Rosalia gritted her teeth drawing back her weapon "if you hurt me you'll turn orange" and her eyes went wide after in a flash Kirito was at her throat with his blade .

Kirito looked at her "just so were clear i'm a solo player, one or two days of playing while orange mean nothing to me" .

Her arms went limp dropping to her side looking at him .

After he finished up with the orange players they headed back to the inn.

Kirito looked at Silica "i'm sorry I guess in a way I kind of used you to get to those orange players" he said recalling when he stopped for a bit on his way to the weapon smiths shop to grind on the front lines seeing the guild leader begging for someone to help him .  
>He looked at her "I thought you would eb scared if I told you the truth" he said looking at her .<p>

She smiled and shook her head "Your a good person so I would never be scared" she said looking at him "so your leaving?" she asked a bit sadly .

He nodded "I was on my way to a certain shop and i'm already behind on the front lines" he said truthfully .

She smiled "it's amazing that you go on the front lines I could try for years and never get that far" she said

He looked ahead "strength is just an illusion in this game, there are more important things" he said turning to look at her "next time let's meet in the real world okay? then we can be friends just like we are now okay"

She smiled and nodded "yeah for sure" .

He stood up and looked down at her "so that's go revive Pina now okay?"

She jumped up "yeah!"

She brought up her menu and clicked through it and smiled watching as she she thought to herself i'll talk to you lots and lots about all of my adventures today I promise and about the one time in my life that ... I had a big brother .  
>She smiled looking over at Kirito .<p>

~January 24th 2024~

Kirito looked around as he entered the town the Agil had told him this weapon smith that may be able to help him would be in . He spotted a large sighn up above a shop that read ~LizBeths~ and he smiled walking up toward it .  
>He opened the door and walked inside glancing around and then looked up as he heard a voice call out .<p>

"Hey there!" a girl said with a smile "can I help you with something" she asked looking at the boy and titled her head to the side wondering if he could afford the weapons in her shop .

Kirito smiled walking over toward her "yeah I need a new sword one of my friends in another town said you might be able to help" he said looking at her .

Liz Beth tilted her head looking at him "what kind of sword do you need exactly?" she asked

He looked at her and smiled "The strongest one you got atleast stronger than this one" he said pulling out his current sword looking at it .

She looked at him "may I see it please?"

He nodded tossing the sword over to her .

Her eyes widened as she caught it her hands dropping to the ground "woah!" she screeched shocked at the weight of the sword . She looked down at it shaking her head wondering how this boy came across a sword like this .  
>She thougth for a moment and looked back behind her store front "how about this?" she said walking behind it .<p>

Kirito followed behind her watching curiously .

She smiled taking a sword down from the wall "it's my prized posession best sword i've ever made" she said handing it over to him .

Kirito took it and swung it around and few times a flipped it over looking at it a bit "it's a little light" he said .

She nodded "it's a speed type sword" .

He looked at it then her "would you mind if I tested it?" he asked grabbing his other sword and raising it up above his blade .

Her eyes widened "woah ... ! what are you doing your going to break your swor ..." she froze .

Kirito brought down her blade striking his own and raised an eyebrow as her sword broke in half .

Liz Beth screeched out loud running over trying to pick up the broken blade but watched as it disappeared .

She rushed over grabbing Kirito by the collar "what were you thinking!" she yelled at him shaking him .

"guhhh!" Helooked at her "i'm sorry! I never thought that yours would be the one to break" he said nervously .

She gritted her teeth squeezing him harder "is that your way of saying that ym sword was lamer than you expected?" seh asked .

He titled his head back thinking "ughhhh ... yeah I guess"

She let go of him and put her hands on her hips "just so were clear if I had the materials I could make tons of swords that could snap yours like a twig got that?"

Kirito looked at her and backed up raising an eyebrow "ohhhh?" he asked challengingly "I'd really like to order one a sword that could snap this one like a twig" he said looking at her smirking a bit .

She gritted her teeth "fine! but your going to have to help me!" she said looking at him

He tilted his head to the side "help you?" he asked .

She nodded looking down "with obtaining the metal" .

He looked at her "i'll be just fine on my own i'd rather not have you slowing me down " he said sliding his hand sinto his pockets .

She glared at him "don't insult me beileve it or not i'm an expert mace user" she said truthfully .

He walked past her picking up his sword "alright where do we fidn the metal then ?" he asked

"floor 55 supossedly theres a dragon there that eats crystals and it produces rare metals inside it's stomach" she said looking at him .

He looked at her 'floor 55 huh/ I should go alo ..."

She cut him off "furthermore you need a master weapon smith with you " she smirked "still wanna go alone?" she asked .

He sighed hesitating .

She smirked "hmmmm?"

He looked at her "fine but stay quiet and don't get in the way" he said putting his sword away .

"hey!"

He turned aroudn and smiled extending his hand toward her "I'm Kirito I guess for awhile we'll be partying up" he said looking at her .

She turned away crossing her arms "alright Kirito!" she said

He raised an eyebrow "your being rather curt ..." he said taking his hand back looking at her "well alright Liza Beth" he said .

She glanced over at him with one and nodded "hmphhh!"

[Next Chapter Chapter 9-Slay The Dragon]


	9. Chapter 9 Slay The Dragon

~January 24th 2024~

Kirito looked up ahead as they walked up the icy mountian on the 55th floor .

Liz Beth followed behind him shaking a bit her teeth chattering .

He stopped glancing back at her "are you okay?" he asked .

She threw her hands up but quickly brought them back down "it's so cold!" she exclaimed looking aroudn t all of the falling snow and the icy structure .

He looked at her "don't you have anymore clothes?" he asked .

She glared at him and shook her head "no! I didn't know that this floor was going to be made up of ice and snow " she said truthfully and then blinked a bit as something hit her .  
>She pulled a jacket down he had thrown to her and looked at it blinking "Are you going to be alright without this?" she asked looking at him .<p>

He continued on "i'll be fine I have more training than you" he said .

She glared at him "you sure know how to piss someone off don't you" she said as she slipped the jacket on and looked at it "it's warm ..." she muttered to herself catching up with him .

As they got neat the point of where the dragon should be he stopped and looked at her "i'm going to do this part alone" .

She pouted and looked at him waving her hands "come on! i'm no newbie so i'm goign to help yo..." her eyes widened as he cut her off .

"no!" he said seriously looking down at her "I'm doing it alone when the dragon comes out you hide begind one of those crystalsand don't come out until i'm done" he said looking down at her .

She blinked looking up at him taken back by how serious he looked and nodded "okay" .

He nodded reaching down patting her head with a smile "good now come" he said going on up ahead .

She stood there for a moment reaching up to where he had touched her head there was something about him . Her head whipped around as their was a loud crash and then a large chunk of crystals blew apart .

Kirito watched as the huge dragon flew out from behind the crystals "go now!" he called out to her .

She nodded running behind some of the crystals and watched gritting her teeth as the dragon reared back "it's a breath attack dodge!" she yelled .

Kirito watched the dragon and as a large stream of bue lightning came toward him swung his sword out blocking it then pushed it back the ground shaking keeping his eyes locked on the dragon .

Liz Beths eyes widened as he blocked the breath attack so easily "wow ..." she muttered watching them "all with that weapon ... who is he? .

Kirito dodged another stream of the breath and lunged forward moving swiftly ahead with his blade slashing across the dragon flipping as it swung at him slashing under its back landing on his feet sliding on the snow .  
>He looked up waiting for it .He blocked a few more attacks moving in and out slashing at it and jumped up into the air as it took off drawing back gritting his teeth taking one of it's arms off .<p>

Liz Beth came out looking up at him "come on finish it off already!" she exclaimed .

Kiritos head whipped up in the air looking down at her "Idiot!" he yelled "don't come out yet!" .

She looked up at him "what's the big deal it's already over now" she said but then blinked as she watched the dragon turned it's sights on her and it swung it wing across the ice causing a large amount to shoot out toward her.  
>Her eyes widened and she turned trying to run away from it but couldn't as it caught up with her knocking her through the air right above a huge deep hole .<p>

Kiritos eyes widened watching her as he landed on a crystal "Liz!" he yelled darting from the crystal toward her .

Liz watched in horror as she fell down into the extremley deep hole flailing and waving around "nooooo! no no no!" she screamed "i'm gonna die!" she blinked and looked as something grabbed her hand "huh..."

Kirito gritted his teeth grabbing ahold of her looking around "damn it" he said trying to think eyes widening flashes going through his head of that day and Sacchi ...  
>He narrowed his eyes spinning in the air "Liz hold on!" he called out holding her tightly as they fell down into the whole .<p>

Liz Beth blinked a few moments after they hit the ground coming to a bit looking looked over at Kirito on the ground underneath her and raised up looking at her health bar she wasn't dead ...

Kirito groaned slowly raising up after she did and rubbed his head looking at her "your alive?" he asked .

She looked at him and then looked down "yeah i'm alive" she said putting her hands togeather "um ... thank you for saving me" .

He looked over at her "it's a little early for you to be thanking me" he said truthfully looking up above at the only escape from this hole far above them "how are we gonna get out of here?" he said .

She looked around unable to see any way out .

He tood up thinking about it "well theres got to be some way out" .

She stood up "you don't know that this could be a trap meant to 100% certain take someone out" she said frantically looking at him .

"good point" he said simply .

"guh..." she glared at him 'atleast try to cheer me up!" she exclaimed .

"I have one idea" he said .

She looked at him "really!?"

"yeah to run up the wall he said looking over at it .

Her face dropped completely and she just looked at him raising an eyebrow "are you stupid?" she asked simply looking at him .

He looked up at the hole above them and backed up a bit "why don't we find out if I am" he said getting a start and dashing forward leaping up toward the wall and running up it .

Liz beth watched "woah ..."

"guhh ..." his eyes widened as he slipped and went crashing back down into the snow . He groaned raisin up out of the hole he'd made in the snow "if i'd had a little more room to get a running start i'd have made it" he said rubbing his head .

She kneeled down looking at him "yeah right in your dreams" .

He sighed .

They layed down on sleeping backs staring up at the hole in the place as the snow continued to fall down toward them .

Liz Beth laughed "what a strange feeling" she said watching the snow fall "this would never happen in real life sleeping next to someone I just met' she said thinking about it "not only that you started running up the wall, you really are a weirdo" she giggled .

Kirito narrowed his eyes and gave her a look "well excuse me" he said in a grumpy tone that made her giggle even more .

She looked up "Hey, Kirito could I ask you something?"

He sighed looking up "your being so formal what is it?" he asked .

She raised up looking down at him "back then why did you save me?" she asked .

He thought about it "because i'd much rather die with someone than have them die right before my eyes" he said thinking back and then smiled a bit "especially if it's a girl like you Liz" he said looking at her .

She smiled looking at him 'you really are an idiot know one else would think that way" she said looking down a bit before laying back down "hey ... hold my hand" she said looking over at him .

His eyes widened a bit looking up at the sky and then looked over at her "ok" he said turning over and reaching over taking her hand in his .

She looked down at their hands clenching it tightly "it's warm" she said looking at them "even though were both just data in a virtual world"

He looked over at her "Liz?"

She smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep a bit later .

The next morning Liz Beth yawned as she woke up stretching out her arms looking around "hmmm" she looked over seeing Kirito digging a hole into the ground and blinked remembering them holding hands quickly slapping herself and a bit and shaking her head. She walked over looking down at him "what are you doing?" she asked tilting her head to the side .

He held up a large crystal item "look at this" he said to her .

She looked at it checking it's item name and blinked "could this be ..."

He nodded "yeah this must be the crystal for the metal we came to get" he said standing up with it .

She looked at him "but what's it doing here?"

He looked around "this isn't a trap it's the dragons nest"

She thought about it and then scrunched her eyes a bit "hey ... you said this is the dragons nest right?"

He looked at her and nodded "yeah why?"

She thought about it "if I recall correctly aren't dragons supposed to be nocturnal because if so that means it should be here at any mome ..."

They looked up as the dragon came flying straight toward them down the hole above .

Kirito lunged forward as the dragon came crashing down grabbing a hold of her and lifting her up over his shoulder jumping over to the side with his blade as the dragon smashed down into the ground shards flying around them .  
>He leaped up off of the wall and flipped back onto the dragon "hang on Liz" he called out as she squeeled and landed sinking his blade down into the back fo the dragon .<p>

Liz Beths eyes widened screaming as the dragon launched up toward the roof at high speeds with them on it's back .

Kirito scrunched his eyes looking up above "were outside!" he said and pulled out his blade leaping off of the dragon through the air with her .

"ahhhhh!" Liz Beth opened her eyes blinking as she looked around "woah ..." she said watching as they flew through the air the sun setting it looked beautiful .  
>She looked forward and smiled as Kirito reached out his hand as they began to fall more "Kirito guess what!" she called out .<p>

He looked at her raising an eyebrow having a hard time hearing her because of the sound of the wind .

She laughed "I ... I think I like you Kirito"

He scrunched his eyes "what? I can't hear you it's to loud" he said looking at her .

She giggled reaching out wrapping her arms around him as they fell "it's nothing" she said laughign as they fell .

Liz beth looked at the crystal as they returned to her shop and examined it "i'm not exactly sure theres no information on this because know one has really used it yet but it should be a little while before maybe a few days or so before The crystal can eb forged into the rare metal and then after that I can begin on your sword" she said smiling .

He nodded looking at her "alright sounds good thanks alot for doing this" he said with a smile .

She laughed "no problem, there is an Inn near by if you would like to just stay around here until the swords finished up" she said smiling .

He looked at her and shook his head with a smile "It's fine I really need to get back i'm behind on alot of things" he said looking at her "I'll just check back every so often" .

She was a little disappointed but nodded "alright i'll see you then!" she said watching as he walked toward the door .

He nodded with a smile turning toward the door waving .

Liz Beth bit down on her lip thinking "Kirito!" she called out .

He stopped raising an eyebrow turning around "yeah?"

"ummm" she looked down at the ground but just looked back unable to do it for the moment "oh it's nothing be safe!" she said smiling .

He nodded with a smile "you to take care Liz" he said waving as he walked out of the store .

~January 28th 2024~

Kirito yawned as he walked up the path toward the front lines blinking as someone slapped his shoulder coming up beside him then sighed "Oh Klein" he said looking at him "I thought it may have been someone dangerous" .

Klein chuckled looking at him "what do you mean by that huh?" he asked "i'm the most dangerous of the dangerous" he said hopping around "your not the only one who has nicknames the legendary Flaming swordsman your looking at right here" he winked pointing to himself giving a flashy smile .

Kirito just looked at him through almost shut eyes "Knowone calls you that" he said looking at him .

Klein almost fell over "guh ..." he gritted his teeth jumping over and getting him in a headlock "everyone calls me that!" he said squeezing him tightly "call em it right now!"

Kirito flailed his arms around "okay okay flame swordsman" he said .

Klein smirked "thank you" he began to loosen up .

"but still know one else calls you that" he smirked inside the headlock .

Kleins eyes widened then gritted his teeth again squeezing harder "oh yeah!" .

Off in the distance Asuna watched as Klein and the guy from the beginning of the game messed around . He seemed to have changed alot in the last month or so from what she had seen of him when he came to the front lines .  
>He had even started working with the other guilds on them to advance in the game further although he still hadn't joined a guild . She wondered what had caused the change in him but she had more important things to take care of .<br>She then turned around heading back toward the front lines .

[Next Chapter Chapter-10 The Flash]


	10. Chapter 10 The Flash

~Febuary 5th 2024~

Kirito smiled as he walked into the shop and waved "hey Liz" he said stepping inside .

She smiled looking up from one of her swords she was working on "hey!" .

He looked at her and scratched the back of his head "sorry for not being able to check in as much lately theres alot going on right now on the front lines " he said truthfully .

She shook her head "it's fine but guess what!" she said excitedly looking at him with a smile

He looked at her tilting his head to the side "what?"

She brought up her menu and handed over a large chunk of shiny metal .

His eyes widened and he lunged over as she reached it toward him "no way! you got the metal from the crystal!" he said excitedly .

She laughed "yep now just gotta forge the metal and craft the sword" she said looking at him happily .

He laughed looking over at her "thanks Liz"

She smiled and nodded "No problem"

~Febuary 13th 2024~

Kirito leaned back against the wall of the meeting room as plans were being discussed watching intently a bit of tension in the air .

Asuna slammed her hand down on to the table "well lure the field boss into the village" she said looking at everyone .

"wait a second" Kirito said stepping up "if we do something like that the villagers ..."

"that's the goal" she cut him off "while the boss is killing NPCs were going to cut it off attack and destroy it " she said staring him in the eyes .

He looked at her "NPCs aren't just three d objects like rocks or trees there ..."

"what ?" she asked looking at him "alive?"

Klein watched them Kirito wasn't normally one to speak up if he didn't need to but he and the 2nd in command had been disargeeing alot lately .

Asuna looked at him "there only objects even if there killed they'll just re spawn" she said shrugging " .

Kirito looked at her "I can't go along with a plan like this "

Asuna stood straight up locking eyes with him

"guhhh ..!" Klein blinked feeling the tension in the room .

"It has been decided that this operation will be run by myself, Asuna vice commander of The Knights Of The Blood Oath" she said looking at him "you will obey my orders" .

Kirito locked eyes with her narrowing them .

Kirito walked out of the meeting place after they were finished but stopped when someone called out to him .

"hey" Agil said stepping out he had begun helping on the front lines recently as well . He looked at Kirito "you two got into it again huh? " he asked .

"Agil" he said turning and looking at him .

He walked up to him "The Vice commander why are you two always like that ?"he asked with a hint of a smile having some ideas of his own about why there was always so much tension between them .

Kirito looked at him and shrugged "we just don't have good chemistry" he said thinking about it recalling back during the beginning of the game when they fought the first floor boss .  
>He shook his head "I knew she could become powerful but who knew she would become a floor clearing demon in the top ranked guild" he turned away "but i'll see you later Agil" he said waving .<p>

~Febuary 14th 2024~

Kirito looked around slashing down a weaker monster as the boss crushed his feet around . He had decided to go along with the plan for the boss even though he didn't want to .  
>Agil had convinced him it would be alot safer and alot less damage would be caused if he came along and Klein was going to be going so he didn't want to leave him even though he could take care of himself .<br>He blocked an attack with his blade and knocked a monster back into another looking ahead his eyes widening as the boss was about to strike down one of the NPCs . He darted forward slamming his blade off of it knocking it back .

Asuna locked blades with a monster glancing over as the solo player saved an NPC . She knocked the monster back striking it down and stared off at him confused as to why he cared so much about keeping the NPCs alive .  
>She snapped back into it blocking an attack and flipping forward stabbing at another monster .<p>

~Febuary 18th 2024~

Kirito waved as he began to walk out of Liz Beths shop after checking in "alright i'll see you later" he called out .

Liz Beth nodded waving "it shouldn't be much longer for the sword" she said looking down she probrably could have finished it quicker but she still hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Kirito how she felt and was afraid after he got his sword that he wouldn't be back and she would lose her chance .  
>She sighed watching him leave looking down at her hands .<p>

~Febuary 25th 2024~

Kirito walked out of the meeting room of the assault team once they were finished and headed over toward a field laying down in the grass .

Asuna watched from a distance scrunching her eyes . The solo player was laying down in the grass nearby and looked to be asleep . She headed over there and stopped looking down at him putting her hand son her hips "what are you doing?" she asked .

Kirito opened an eye and then closed it hands behind his head "oh it's only you" he said .

"why are you out here taking a nap all of the assault team is goign all out to clear this dungeon floor even solo players like you need to take it more seriously" she said looking down at him .

He kept his eyes closed "Not only is this Aincraids nicest season todays weather is at the optimum settings" .

She scrunched her eyes looking at him "huh?"

"diving into a dungeon on a day like this would be a waste" he said

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him "do you even understand what's going on here? everyday we waste here is another day we lose in the real world" she said looking down at him .

"but right now the place where were alive here is Aincraid" he said simply

She blinked looking at him .

"see?" he said as the wind began to blow "the wind and sunlight feels so nice"

She looked at him "do they? isn't the weather always the same?" she asked having never really paid attention to it .

"if you were to lie down like me you would understand" he said even though he knew there was no chance . He relaxed again and soon fell asleep .

She looked around a bit trying to feel the weather and stood there for a moment and then looked down at him wondering how he could be so calm and relaxed .  
>She looked up at the sunlight "maybe she could try ... just for a moment ..."<p>

Kirito yawned as he woke up slowly raising up stretching out his arms "uhhhh!" he shook his head trying to focus his eyes in from sleep and then looked over his eyes shooting open "ughhhh" .  
>He blinked seeing the 2nd in command lying down in the grass asleep . He looked at her blinking turning around to look as some guys walked by .<p>

"Look at that" they said "taking a nap in the middle of the day like they don't have a care in the world" they laughed

Kirito blinked looking away from them back to her "I didn't really think she would fall asleep" he said looking over at her sighing standing up and walking over to a ledge and sitting down .  
>He sat there staring up at the sun setting eventually closing his eyes and after while finally heard a sneezing soudn and blinked his eyes open turning around .<p>

Asuna rolled over in the grass her mouth open a bit "mmmmm" she slowly began to get up to her knees looking around drowsily "hmmm?" she blinked looking around and her eyes flashed open as she focused in "huuhhhh!" .  
>She looked over seeing the solo player sitting on a ledge .<p>

Kirito smiled and looked over at her "good morning, sleep well?" he asked .

Asuna blinked jumping up grabbing at her sword .

Kiritos eyes flashed open "ughhhh" he cringed and quickly jumped behind the ledge hiding peaking over it .

Asuna shook gritting her teeth a bit and slowly stopped moving her hand toward the sword "one meal ..." she muttered

Kirito blinked looking at her "huh?"

"I'll treat you to one meal" she said looking away blushing a bit "anything you want but after this were even deal?" she asked

Kirito just stared at her eyes still wide .

He sat across the table from her and stared at her resting his chin on his hand .

"isn't that Asuna of the Knights of the blood oath" someone asked to another person mumbling .

"guhh.." Kirito moved his eyes back a bit glancing

"shes the lightning flash!" one said "yeah who is the guy dressed in black?"

Kirito closed his eyes then opened them as she spoke .

"well anyway" she said trying to keep her expression normal "thanks for today" she said looking at him "for watching over me" .

"ah no problem" he said looking at her .

She looked down at her hands "the towns are safe areas so know one can attack or player kill you ... the only exceptions when your asleep" she said thinking about it .

"ah yeah" he said looking at her "sleep pks which abuse the duel system"

She nodded "yes such incidents have happened before so well ... thank you" she said looking away a bit .

"well .. uh your welcome" he said a bit nervously and then blinked jumping up as there was the sound of someone screaming .

They both darted out the door looking around and stopped there eyes widening .

Kirito looked up at a man hanging from the side of a building with a sword inside his chest "hurry up and pull it out!" he yelled watching him .

Asuna looked up at him then looked at Kirito "stay down here and catch him' she said running toward the door .

He nodded "got it"

~Febuary 27th 2024~

Kirito stared down at the ground as they sat down on a bench in town trying to think there was absolutely no way that this all could be true .

Asuna sighed looking up recalling what they had learned the past two days . They had seen the man Kains hanging up from the side of a building with a sword in him and had questioned one of his former guild members Yoko who had seen a bit of it .  
>She had then been killed as well ... "maybe itreally is a ghost" she said looking at him "I mean after witnessing these two murders myself even im started to think that it is" she said<p>

Kirito shook his head staring at the ground "no, that kind of thing could never happen it's just not possible" he said then thinkign to himself "unless ..."

She looked over at him "what?" she asked .

He shook his head "no, nevermind" he said continuing to try and think about it . "hmmm?" he blinked a bit

Asuna reached over toward him "here" she said holding a wrapped sandwich .

Kirito looked over surprised "your giving it to me?" he asked

Asuna groaned raising an eyebrow "what else would I be doing i'm not just showing it off" she said looking at him .

He reached over taking it "well then uh .. thanks" he said unwrapping it looking at it.

She looked over at him "it's durability is nearly at zero so hurry and eat up" she said unwrapping hers .

He nodded "right!" he said quickly taking a large bite out of it and then froze swallowing it "this ... is really good" he said quickly taking another bite "where did you get these?" he asked

She glanced over at him "there not for sale" she said taking a bite of hers .

He blinked looking over at her

"They didn't come from a store even I can cook you know"

He laughed "well what can I say if you would put these up for auction you could make lots of money" he said then juggled with it as she stomped her foot dropping it . He looked down at it and dropped down as it disappeared .

She looked down at him as he stayed there on the ground for a moment "what is i..." she blinked as he cut her off throwing his hand up .

"that's it" he said thinking about it .

"what?" she asked confused .

He looked down at the ground 'we didn't actually see a thing we just thought we did" he said "there was never a weapon or any logic that would allow killing inside a safe area"

She looked at him listening .

He stood up and sat back down thinking about it "Yoko and Kains are alive and well" he said looking at her "it was never their hp dropping but their items durability"

She blinked "but .."

"They used a teleporting crystal at around the moment that their equipments durability ran out giving off the illusion that they had been killed " he said having figured it out .

Asuna looked at him "and by doing all of this it could help them close in on who was behind the murder of Griselda and expose them" she said understanding now .

"you still have Yoko on your friends list right?" he asked

She nodded bringing up her menu and going through it "shes on floor 19 on a hill" she said looking at the map .

He nodded "either way our role is finished with this well let them handle the rest on their own" he said looking at her .

She looked over and nodded with a smile .

They walked back inside the inn and sat down at a table .

"we played right into Yukos hands I suppose but I don't really mind" he said truthfully .

"me neither" she said thinking about it and then looked up "hey"

He blinked looking up at her

"if it were you what would you have said when a super rare item like that dropped?" she asked .

"part of the reason I play solo is to avoid situations like that" he said thinking about it .

"in our guild it would belong to the person who got the drop, you know how in SAO know one knows what items dropped for whom unless it's self reported ? it's the only way to avoid players secretly hoarding stuff" she said looking down a bit .  
>"it's also because of that system that marriage in this world has real meaning"<p>

He just looked over at her listening .

"once your married your item storage is shared until then you could've hidden whatever you wanted but once your married you can't hide it anymore" she said resting her chin on her hands "shared storage is a problematic system but at the same time I think it's very romantic as well" she said thinking about it .

"hey" he said looking over at her

"yeah?"

"Asuna have you ever gotten married?" he asked

Her eyes flashed and she quickly reached down grabbing a fork pointing it toward him .

His eyes widened jumping back waving his hands "no! no... that's not what I meant" he said frantically "you were just talking about how it was romantic and plastic" he said waving his hands .

"know one said that!" she said kicking him under the table "I said romantic and problematic" she said leaning back crossing her arms.

He blinked as some thing hit him and narrowed his eyes "common storage ...?"

She looked at him "yeah so?"

"come on i'll explain on the way!" he said jumping up .

Asuna blinked jumping up following him .

"lets finish this now" the larger man in the cloak said taking out their weapons .

Yoko cringed looking at the members of the murder guild Laughing Coffin coming toward them .

"hmmm?" the cloaked men turned aroudn as the sound of footsteps became clear .

Kirito jumped off of a horse and looked at them "leave" he said staring at the laughing coffin members "unless you want to face thirty members from the assault team" he said drawing out his blade narrowing his eyes at them .

They stared at him and then slid their weapons away walking off without another word .

Kirito watched them and then looked over at Yoko and the others deciding to go ahead and start explaining what they had figured out "so we think that abusing the marriage feature Grimlock may have killed Griselda to get ahold of the rare item that she had" he said looking at them .

"n ..no way why!" yoko screamed .

They all turned as more footsteps began sounding .

Asuna looked at them keeping her sword pointed toward the man in front of her "I found him" she said thrugh narrowed eyes .

Yoko blinked looking at him "di ... did you really?" she asked

The man just stood there silently

she gritted her teeth "why Grimlock!, why did you need the money? so badly that you would kill your own wife!" she cried out

"money? did you say money ..." he laughed shaking his head looking at them "it wasn't for the money, I had to kill her no matter what" he said looking at them

Kirito just watched through narrowed eyes the others sitting there in shock .

"I had to while she was still my wife ." he said "she was my wife in the real world to" .

Kiritos eyes widened looking at him .

Asuna blinked clenching her fist around her sword .

"The ideal wife the perfect wife ... submissive, pretty and we never had a single fight " he said thinking about it "but inside this game she changed ..." he said gritting his teeth a bit .  
>"Only I was scared , cowered at this death game we were forced to play" he said shaking his head 'she looked so much more alive even more alive than she did in the real world" he said shrugging a bit .<br>"I had no choice but to accept that the wife I loved was gone so therefore I had to seal her memory with me forever while we were still in this world were murder is legal!" he exclaimed

Kirito looked at him sword in his "you killed your wife for that reason ..." he said shocked hand tightening around his sword looking at him .

"it's more than enough reason" he said simply "someday you'll understand to detective once you've found love and lost it " he said lookign at him

Kirito just stared at him eyes widening a bit but then looked over as another voice spoke.

"no your the one whos mistaken Grimlock" Asuna said putting away her sword and walking over with them "what you felt for Griselda wasn't love it was Possessiveness!" she said looking at him

Kirito glanced over at her and then looked as Grim lock fell to his knees about to move forward when the others stepped forward .

"Kirito could you let us deal with this man ourselves please?" they asked looking over at him .

"all right" he said with a nod watching as they took him away . He looked up at the sky as the sun began to set and yawned stretching out his arms a bit but then blinked looking over as Asuna spoke "hey ..." she said looking at the sun "if it were you let's say that after you married someone you discovered that she had a side you didn't know about what would you think" she asked glancing over at him .  
>He blinked trying to think about it surprised by the question "umm maybe that I was lucky" he answered off the top of his head .<br>She blinked and then raised her eyebrows looking at him .

He put his hands up "well ... if your married to someone it means you already like what you know about them right? so if you found something new about them and fell in love with that too wo .. wouldn't that be good?" he asked .

She held back a smile and closed her eyes looking away "well nevermind that i'm hungry I didn't get to finish my meal earlier" she said

"oh yeah" he said remembering .

She stretched out her arms looking ahead "weve been away from the front lines for two whole days we'll have to get back to work tomorrow" she said yawning .

He nodded "yeah I want to clear this floor this week" he said as they began to walk off the hill .

Asuna stopped for a moment looking up at the sun "hey Kirito" she said looking at him "wanna friend me?" she asked "you haven't so far right?" she asked "since were both on the assault team it's inconvenient that we can't contact each other "

He turned and looked at her "but i'm a solo player" he said

"I didn't say you had to party up with me and besides you should make some friends atleast" she said looking at him .

"sh .. should I?"

She smacked his shoulder with a smile "think about it while were eating okay?" she said "first why don't we head back to town" she said turning away toward the trail .

He watched her "uh yeah .." he said catching up beside her .

"yeah" she said going through her map as they sat at the table "it'd probably be best to go at the dungeon that way" she said looking through it .

He nodded leaning over the table next to her looking at it "you can go in with your group from here as the others attack up front and i'll come in here" he said looking at her map .

She nodded glancing at him a bit how long was he going to try and keep fighting the front lines solo? He was strong but eventually ... she frowned .

Klein let out a big yawn walking inside the Inn and blinked tilting his head to the side "is that ..?" he muttered to himself looking over at Kirito and Asuna next to each other looking at the map talking .

Agil walked in behind him noticing Klein was focused on something 'what is it?" he asked

Klein let a devilish grin spread across his face and put his arm around his should pointing over toward them "lookie here" he said .

"hmmm?" Agil blinked looking over at the direction Klein was pointing seeing Kirito and Asuna "looks like there getting along for once" he said

Klein chuckled "looks like more than getting along to me" he said "come on" he said laughing walking over toward them "Kirito!" he called out waving laughing .

Kirito blinked looking up as his name was called out Asuna looking up to "Klein?" he said seeing him and then slowly moved his eyes over toward Asuna his eyes widening noticing how close they were .

Asuna looked over as Klein called out tilting her head to the side and then moved her eyes as Kirito did then back to Klein and went blood red kneeing him in the stomach under the table knocking him back .

Kiritos eyes widened and he groaned falling back

Klein laughed "oh hey vice commander" he said with a grin pretending he just noticed her .

"hey" she said looking down still blushing

Kirito stood up holding his stomach "what are you guys doing here?" he aked looking at them .

Agil looked at them "just coming through to check on the shop and Klein wanted to come along"

He nodded with a smile "shouldn't the legendary flame swordsman have more pressing issues to deal with" he chuckled looking at him .

Klein gritted his teeth "why you!" he said jumping over locking in the headlock "say it!" he yelled

Kirito flailed his arms out "nope!"

Asuna titled her head to the side watching them and then smiled a bit .

Agil chcukled watching them glancing over at Asuna as she watched "so are you guys heading back to the front lines " he asked

Asuna nodded "yeah first thing tomorrow"

Kirito broke free from Klein and nodded "yeah we had something come up but it's taken care of now" he said looking at them

Agil nodded "well we were just rolling through for some food we'll catch you guys later" he said with a smile grabbing Klein by his shirt pulling him away as he struggled against him .

Kirito looked over at Asuna "I should probably be heading out to i'll see you tomorrow vice commander"

She rolled her eyes "don't call me that you can just call me Asuna" she said blushing abit crossing her arms .

He raised an eyebrow and nodded "All right Asuna" he said turning toward the door "later!" he called out waving .

She watched him leave and smiled a bit .

~March 10th 2024~

Kirito walked through the town after stopping by Liz Beths shop "odd" he muttered to himself . It shouldn't be taking Liz Beth this long with the sword hopefully something wasn't wrong . He smiled to himself she was probably just really busy or something . He headed back toward the front lines .

Kirito looked around and then up at the sky it was pretty late .

Klein looked up as he walked out of the dungeon spotting Kirito off in the distance "hey!" he called out waving .

Kirito looked up as he walked seeing Klein

"You going into the dungeon?" he asked

Asuna walked out of the dungeon with a few of her guild members looking up ahead seeing Kirito

"Yeah I was checking in on that new sword"

He nodded "me and some of my guild can stay back with you if you want"

He shook his head "no it's fine you can go on i'll be alright" he said nodding to him with a smile "see you later!" he called out waving as he went on .

Klein watched him walk off with a frown he couldn't keep doing this .

Asuna watched overhearing them and then looked as Kirito walked toward the dungeon .

Kirito nodded with a smile walking by "Asuna" he said continuing to the dungeon

She looked at him with a nod turning her head watching him walk inside and then stopped staring for a moment "hey guys you can go on i'll catch up a bit later i've gotta go buy a few things" she said with a smile nodding She waited until they left and then turned back heading toward the dungeon .

Kirito looked around keeping his guard up as he pulled out his blade watching as a monster with razor blades on it's arms popped up in front of him .  
>He watched it then darted forward as it screeched swinging his blade up toward it flipping as it blocked his attack and struck back at him . He gritted his teeth sliding across the dirt and sprung forward again.<br>He slashed back and forth with the monsters there weapons clattering and moved quickly to the side as it slashed at him hitting a little but not full on then struck back at it .

Asuna stood up above watching as he fought the monster alone why was it that he refused to join a guild ?

Kirito ducked under an attack and slashed across the monster knocking it back then watched as two smaller monsters appeared beside it leaping at him . He quickly brought up his blade blocking them and slinging them back blinking as the larger bladed monster picked up it's speed and charged him .  
>He moved a bit taking a slight hit looking up at his health bar dropping some then flipped as it launched again .<p>

Asuna watched biting her lip he was crazy to fight the front lines on his own especially with know one even there . No way he would be able to keep it up .

He caught himself and spun around slashing across the two smaller monsters taking them out blocking as the bladed one attacked locking blades with it . He pushed off on it and turned around darting away He waited and then as the monster rushed following him and then he quickly spun around ducking and stabbing through it watching as it disappeared . He stopped taking a deep breath and sighed

Asuna just shook her head watching him .

~March 12th 2024~

Kirito stood in the meeting place with the others on the front lines . He had let them know that he would be out for a bit , there was a rare quest Argo had let him know about that he was going to check into .  
>He walked out as they finished up and nodded to Klein and the others<p>

Klein put his hand on his hip watching as he left "hope this quests not to crazy that he's doing sometimes I think he doesn't know that if he dies he really does in real life"

Agil nodded "yeah it is Kirito though i'm sure he'll be okay" he said nodding .

Asuna looked at them as they talked about him and watched as he walked away .

~March 25th 2024~

Kirito put his hands behind his head as he walked through the forest he had been away from the front lines for awhile now . He also had found out that Liz Beth was pretty much finished with his sword so he could pick it up soon .  
>He brought up his menu looking through his skills , this quest Argo had told him about had an unexpected reward . He blinked looking up as he heard something and closed his menu looking around through narrowed eyes .<br>He listened closely and then watched as a rabbit jumped up quickly through the trees and he reacted bringing his hand up throwing a weapon at it sticking into it .

He walked over tilting his head as in item popped up with the rabbit and widened his eyes a bit .

He headed over to Agils shop and opened the door walking inside .

Agil looked up and smiled "Kirito! good to see you " he called out

Kirito laughed and nodded "you to" he said reaching into his inventory and dropping the item on the counter "i'd like to sell this" he said looking at it .

"hmm" Agil examined it and then his eyes shot open and started shaking "but .. this is!" he said shaking his head "this is an S class rare item i've never seen one until now!" he exclaimed .  
>He looked at him "hey, Kirito don't you already have all the money you need?" he asked "instead of selling it wouldn't you rather eat it yourself?" .<p>

Kirito frowned "I'd love to eat it it ill probably never get my hands on one again" he said truthfully

"well then!" Agil said looking at him hopefully

"but who has their cooking skill high enough to prepare and item like this?" he asked

"right ..." he said crossing his arms "if we tried we would just burn it" he said looking at him .

Kirito sighed closing his eyes .

"Kirito"

He blinked as someone said his name and tapped his shoulder and turned around to see Asuna and froze for a moment staring at her thinking and then snapped forward grabbing her hand looking at her "chef captured"

"wh what" she said blinking looking at him .

He snapped back into it a bit and moved back looking at her and smiling "hey! how unusual to see you around here Asuna"

She looked at him "it's almost time for the next boss raid so I just came to see if you were still alive" she said looking away then back to him .

"I'm on your friends list you can tell from that can't you?" he asked

She put her head up moving her hand to her hip "hmph your alive that's good enough" she said opening them and looking at him "but what's this about a chef or something?" she asked .

"oh yeah" he said pointing at her "what's your current cooking skill?" he asked

She smirked and looked at him "I just maxed it last week pretty impressive right?"

He and Agils eyes widened jumping back "whaaa ..." he shook his head bringing up his menu "if your that good I have a favor to ask you" he said scrolling through it .

She raised an eyebrow and then looked as he stopped and her eyes widened jumping back "Th ... this is a ragout rabbit!" she said looking at it

He smiled "I'll trade you, cook it for me and i'll let you have a bite" he said blinking as she grabbed him by the collar

She looked up at him "you'll give me half" she said staring at him .

"uh ... uh alright" he said looking at her .

"yes!" she said happily throwing her hand up

Kirito looked at her and smiled a bit glancing back at Agil "sorry this means our deals off" he said with a smile walking toward the door with her .

Agil reached out his hand "come on were friends right ? let me have a taste atleast to huh?" he asked

Kirito opened the door waving "i'll write you a eight hundred word report on what it tasted like" he called as they walked out .

Asuna looked at him as they walked out Kuradeel following behind them "so where should I do the cooking?" she asked looking at him .

He thought about it "um well ..."

She smiled looking at him "you probably don't have any decent cookware at your house right? just this once considering the ingredient I wouldn't mind using my place" she said

He blinked blushing a bit looking at her

She looked back at Kuradeel "that will eb all for today thank you for all of your hardwork" she said nodding to him .

"Lady Asuna, you can't let someone of such dubious background accompany you home" he said looking from him to her .

She looked at him "I don't know about this guys background but his skills are for real, he's probably at least ten levels above you Kuradeel" she said truthfully .

He glared looking from her to him "your saying i'm inferior to such a guy?" he asked looking at him "I see, he's one of those filthy beaters" he said gritting his teeth .

Kirito turned a bit looking at him "yeah that's right" he said .

"Lady Asuna, all they care about is themselves ! being around someone like him will do no good!"

A bit of a crowd was starting to gather looking at them "isn't that Asuna the lightning flash?" "yeah shes cute"

Asuna looked at him "just go home for today that's an order from your vice commander" she said turning around and grabbing Kirito by his jacket dragging him along with her .

"guhh!" Kirito waved his hands "are you sure about this?" he asked .

"i'm sure!" she said dragging him along .

Once they were a bit away she stopped turning and looking at him "Hey, I have to go check on something really quick i'll be right back we'll meet right here okay?" she said looking at him .

He looked at her and nodded "that's fine I actually have to pick something up to" he said nodding to her .

Asuna walked through the town and looked around shaking her head about the whole Kuradeel thing she didn't even want a bodyguard and who wa she to talk abou ... she shook her head opening the door to the shop and looking inside .  
>She tilted her head "Liz Beth! are you here?" she called out<p>

Liz Beth blinked in the back hearing her and smiled coming out "yeah i'm here!" she called out and smiled seeing her "hey!"

Asuna smiled going over and hugging her "sorry I took so long I had to take care of some stuff with the guild and i've got to meet somebody from the assault team" she said looking around "was the gear repairable?" she asked with a smile .

Liz Beth nodded with a smile and then blinked seeing the ear ring in Asunas ear and smirked "Oh so you say your meeting someone" she moved closer elbowing her in the ribs lightly .

Asuna blushed waving her hands and shaking her head "no it's not like that !" she said and then turned her head hearing the door open "huh?"

Kirito walked inside the shop and looked around blinking seeing Asuna and Liz Beth "oh hey Asuna I didn't know that this was the shop you were coming to as well" he said looking at her then nodded smiling "Liz Beth"

Asuna blinked seeing Kirito walk in and nodded "yeah I didn't know you were coming here either" she said looking at him .

Liz Beth smiled seeing him "Kirito!" she said with a laugh and then tilted her head looking in between them listening as they spoke "do you two know each other by any chance?" she asked looking at them .

Kirito walked up to them and nodded with a smile "were both on the assault team" he said

Liz Beth blinked looking from him to her as it sunk in .

Asuna smiled looking at her "He hasn't been rude to you had he Liz Beth?"

He waved his hands looking at her "what! why would I have been rude !?" he exclaimed

Asuna got up in his face "because your you and it's just your style!" she said putting her hands on her hips

"hey!" he called out looking down at her "that was kind of rude of you just to say that!"

Asuna glared at him "oh yeah" she pushed him then smiled looking over at Liz Beth "So Liz Beth he wasn't was he?" she asked then blinked seeing her expression "Liz Beth?"

Liz Beth watched them and then looked down but quickly looked back up as Asuna spoke forcing a smile blinking a bit"oh rude I mean the first thing he did when he came here was snap my best sword in two" she said with a small laugh looking down again .

Asunas mouth dropped open "I'm sorry!" she said reaching over elbowing him in the ribs and squeezing his head

Kirito groaned waving his hands "I said I was sorry let me out!" he cried out .

Liz Beth swallowed hard looking up "um one second .. i'll be right back with your sword Kirito" she said running to the back .  
>She shook her head looking down at the blade picking it up "i'm so stupid" she said shaking her head wiping a tear from her eye .<p>

Kirito looked up as Liz Beth returned with the sword and Asuna let him go . His mouth dropped open seeing it "woahh .." he said as she handed it over to him

"here you go" she said forcing another smile .

He smiled feeling how heavy it was and swung it around a few times "this is awesome Liz thanks!" he said excitedly looking at it as he swung it but stopped as she spoke looking at her .

"um guys i've gotta go pick some things up ill see you later" she said making sure to keep her face away from them and ran up toward the stairs .

Asuna blinked watching her "Hey, what about your store!" she called out .

Kirito looked over at her "yeah and i've still gotta pay you for the sword" he said .

Liz Beth shook her head "it's fine don't worry about it and watch it for me for a little bit okay? thanks!" she called out running out of the store .

Asuna looked after her as she left confused glancing at Kirito .

Kirito watched her as she ran out a look crossing his face .

[Next Chapter 11-Who To Trust]


End file.
